GRACIAS A UNA APUESTA
by carisma266
Summary: Aveces una simple apuesta puedes tomarlo como un smple juego pero despues te pones a relfexionar y termina siendo ua mala desicion o tal vez una buena ... kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal chicas pues otra vez ando media inspirada en estos días y pues se me ocurrió esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado como las demás que eh escrito.

**Nota**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es de Mashashi Kishimotov, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Para que le entiendan a mi finc

-sakura, te necesito- es el dialogo

-"_sakura, te necesito_"- son los pensamiento

-------------------------------------------------------------------

APUESTA

Que tal mi nombre es Sakura haruno tengo 20 años, soy una de las mejores Ninja médicos, claro gracias a mi maestra tsunade, que es un amor (iner: no seas barbera ambas sabemos que es una malvada en cuestiones de torturar gente) tienes razón iner les soy sincera no fue nada fácil tenerla como maestra y mas cuando, tomaba su famoso sake, a veces me compadecía de shizune que la tenia que soportar sus borracheras, pero aun a otro día con ese dolor de cabeza y su genio terrible que tenia mas de lo común, (iner ya acabaste, por que ya me dio sueño eh) ya iner que fastidiosa eres (iner. Yo si tú eres la fastidiosa y aburrida) no soy aburrida (iner como no según tú vas a relatar lo que te paso hace 1 meses y ve ya resultaste hablar de Toda tu vida) hay ya basta iner tienes razón, perdón es que me desconcentra mi iner aveces (iner: échame la culpa) ya cállate. En que estábamos (iner: en que ibas a contar lo que sucedió el 20 de septiembre) así si. Ese día fue creo el peor día de mi vida y gracias a la ino cerda, que me hace la vida complicada, como la detesto pero bueno ahorita no quiero habarles de ella si no de mi. Ese día era normal y tranquilo como todos los días.

Aquella tarde era como todas, con mucho trabajo, y esos entrenamientos que me detestaban no tanto de hacer ejercicio y repasar todas las tácticas que se tenían que emplear en misiones, no era eso, si no que teníamos que esperar a cierto Junín genio que por asares del destino le pasaban cosas terribles, una de ella siempre se encontraba ancianitas que necesitaba ayuda, después un gato negro, y lo clásico me perdí por el sendero de la vida, no puedo creer que a sus 26 años siga diciendo tonterías, se las paso a naruto por que es un descerebrado pero a el. Pero en fin, que le podíamos hacer cambiarlo no creo verdad, aparte quien lo podía cambiar. Pero ese no es el punto después de hacer las típicas actitividades, de todo un Ninja de elite. Era necesario relajarse y claro que una buena botella de sake era necesario y mas ahora que una de mis amigas se iba a casar teníamos un buen pretexto para embriagarnos, cosa que no me podía da el lujo por que tenia que cuidar a la ino cerda.

-22 hrs.- esa hora jamás la olvidare por el resto de mi vida, bueno ahorráis aquí va mi historia algo trágica ¿o tal vez feliz?

BAR DE MIYU

Se encontraban tres chicas, platicando alegremente, y bebiendo algo de sake. A excepción de una de ellas que se veía que era algo tímida que las otras dos.

-Hasta que por fin llegas frentona- en ese momento una de las chicas se paro de inmediato y empezó a gritar como si estuviera loca- no te dijimos que a las 8 ya te párese a tu sensei.

-Ya cállate ino cerda- aquella pelirosa se había defendido- y no me parezco a kakashi sensei, por que si lo hiciera hubiera llegado 3 hrs. después- si que estaba enojada aquella chica.

-Ya chicas dejen de de pelear por favor- aquella chica tímida había hablado- venimos a pasar un buen rato-

-Tienes razón hinata- ya un poco calmada la pelirosa se sentó, aun lado de su amiga,- además hoy es tu día- la chica empezó a tomar junto con sus dos amigas.

Dos horas después ten ten que era de las amigas que se encontraban ahí se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba tomando el sake como si fuera agua-Oye Sakura veo que ahora tienes muchas ganas de tomar amiga- aquella chica se le quedo viendo- es por lo de sasuke- las tres chicas se quedaron calladas por un momento- perdóname se que ese nombre no se puede decir mas

-No te preocupes ten ten- todas se sorprendieron a ver lo calmada que esta aquella pelirosa- y la verdad es que si es por el, y claro por hinata.

-Hay Sakura ya olvídalo- la chica tímida sabia la triste realidad de su amiga y de aquel mugroso Ninja- además eres muy guapa que puedes conseguir a quien tu quieras.

-Jajaja- aquella chica rubia como siempre algo pasada de copas por cierto- tu crees que esta frontuda pueda conseguir al mejor hombre- seguía riéndose- ¡claro que no! apuesto lo que sea hasta mi propia vida si quieren. Ella jamás lo aria- quisieron callarla pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Jajá jajá- aquella pelirosa empezó a reír, raro en ella por que las que estaba presentes pensaban que a otro día iba asistir al funeral de su amiga- eso tu crees ino cerda- se le quedo viendo a su amiga.

-Así te crees muy astuta para hacerlo- todas pensaron que ahora si Sakura la iba a matar- demuéstramelo

-Claro que te lo puedo demostrar- si que aquellas dos estaba algo ebrias- vamos a postra lo que sea.

-Quieres apostar conmigo frentona- se quedo callada- Haver que quieres apostar.

-Apuesto que si en un mes no conseguí encontrar un novio que valga la pena, seré tu esclava por un año- se quedo callada- y si lo hago tu serás mi esclava.

-Sakura por favor no digas tonterías- aquella chica tímida estaba algo preocupada por su amiga- eso es una locura.

-Déjala j hinata si quiere eso- se le quedo viendo a su amiga para que no dijera nada- OK me párese buena la idea pero yo pongo las reglas- la pelirosa acepto- La primera regla Será que yo te voy a decir a quien vas a seducir, la segunda será que si te arrepientes o no lo consigues, voy hacer tu vida miserable- seguía riéndose aquellas dos chicas, mientras las demás las miraban con algo de preocupación.

-Esta bien ino cerda acepto- si que aquella chica era decidida- Haver dime a quien quieres que seduzca- las dos se quedaron calladas

-OK a ver vamos a ver- empezó a voltear a todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí_ "naruto no puede ser por que el esta comprometido con hinata y seria mala onda que se lo bajara a hinata, además seria fácil, Haver piensa ino, a ya se lee, hay no por que ese idiota esta enamorado de ella que seria genial hacer eso pero no, la cuestión es hacerla pagar, Haver genma hay no ese es un mujeriego"_ pasaron 10 minutos y la rubia seguía viendo a todos los que estaba presentes desde civiles hasta los Junín que estaban ahí, esta a punto de rendirse pero gracias a un milagro entro aquel Junín "_si el es perfecto para esto"-_ya lo tengo Sakura- se quedo callada de nuevo- al hombre que tendrás que seducir es- todas estaban impacientes por saber quien era- kakashi hatake-_ "prepárate sakurita serás mi esclava"._

-¿Qué?- la primera en reaccionar fue la pelirosa mientas las dos solo se les vea su cara de preocupación- no inventes ino cerda como crees a el además el es mi sensei.

-Y eso que- _"por eso lo elegí a el frentuda por que se que jamás te ara caso"_- que no te crees capas de ligarte aquel hombre-se queda callada- lo sabia.

Sakura se quedo callada por un segundo – esta bien ino cerda- _"maldita cerda, sabes que será difícil pero no imposible"-_así que prepárate para perder.

Después de aquella magnifica apuesta siguieron tomando y celebrando por aquel compromiso tan esperado.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del bar se encontraba un grupo de junis que uno que otro ya estaba en mal estado, mientas unos aprovechaba el momento para besarse, si se podría decir besarse claro. Mientras otros se asían los graciosos

-Que sucede mi eterno rival- como siempre aquel hombre súper guau tenia que hacerse el chistoso- no me digas que es por que te mandaron al diablo tu novia.

-Ummm...- como siempre aquel peligris le daba el avión a su eterno rival- claro que no gai- suspiro- además crees que me aflige eso claro que no, además no por nada dicen que soy uno de los codiciados solteros de konoha.

-Hay mi eterno rival yo tengo ese titulo- como siempre aquel hombre asiendo sus escenitas- así que eres el segundo después de mi.

-Umm…- como siempre de indiferente- así, si tú lo dices- suspiro.

-Te reto kakashi hatake- el peligris se le quedo bien "_hay no otra vez con sus retos de siempre ahora que será"_- a que no puedes conseguí novia en 30 días- se empieza a reír _"ahora si le voy a ganar en eso jajaajajaja por fin"_- si la consigues yo gai te prometo que jamás te voy a volver a retar, y eso no será todo te invitare a comer en donde tu quieras en un año- mientras aquel hombre asiendo sus escenitas, que cosa que uno que otro se acercara Haver que reto se habían hecho aquellos dos hombres.

-Umm…- "_me puede convenir eso, por fin me quitare a gai, por el resto de mi vida, y aparte tendré un año gratis de comida, cosa que también me conviene por que podré dedicarme a comprar toda la colección de icha icha"-_ esta bien gai acepto.

-Esta bien kakashi hatake pero- se quedo callado- yo decido a la chica OK- e peligris acepto, claro que esto era demasiado fácil , por que sabia que a cualquier chica que le dijera la iba a conquistar, no por nada leía eso libros- Haver vamos Haver quien será- se quedo observando a todas las chicas " _Haver, empecemos, kurenai no por que sale con asuma, descartada, shizune estaría genial pero no por que tiene novio, a ya se tsunade seria genial eso, pero pensándolo bien, no me quiero quedar sin rival, quien a ya se Rin hay no por que esa mujer siempre a querido con el"-_ si que estaba muy indeciso pero por casualidad o milagro en ese momento se presento aquella mujer era perfecta para el, en ese momento empieza a reírse cosa que los presentes les dio un poco de miedo- ella es perfecta para ti- señalo en dirección a la puerta -Sakura haruno será la persona que tienes que ligarte.

-¿Qué? Estas loco verdad gai ella es mi alumna- estaba totalmente nervioso- a parte tsunade me mataría si le hago algo a su querida alumna.

- Jajaja kakashi hatake- se reía de aquel hombre- por favor que no puedes hacerlo- si que le gustaba retarlo- aparte puedes hacer las cosas sin que nadie se entere.

"_maldito gai, pero me la vas apagar, todo por eso tendré que dejar mi dieta para hacerte gastar demasiado dinero en este año tendrás bastantes misiones"-_ esta bien gai acepto la apuesta- claro que tenia que aceptarlo por que no poda que ese inútil le ganara- pero ahí de ti que me mate tsunade por que te voy a tormentar desde el infierno- después de aquella amenaza el peligris salio del bar para dirigir a su hogar a descansar mas bien a leer sus novelas, según románticas para el, pero para muchos eran algo pervertidas para que las leyeran toda la gente.

-Oye gai- se acerca cierto Junín que había escuchado no por ser metiche si no por curiosidad, por que sabia que gai siempre perdía en todo y mas sus típicos retos idiotas que hacia pero esta vez si que se había pasado de la raya- te pasaste no crees- le da una fumada a su décimo cigarrillo.

-Para nada asuma- "_se que ahora le voy a ganar_"- se lo merece además no creo que pase nada.

A la mañana siguiente, kakashi hatake , se fue a perder el tiempo un rato para llegar tarde como siempre a todas sus citas que tenia por la mañana, después de leer un buen rato decidió que ya era hora de ir con sus alumnos que a veces le sacaban de sus casillas y mas cierto rubio que era muy idiota.

-Que tal chicos- les sonríe como si nada- perdón es que se me cruzo un gato negro y…- no lo dejaron continuar.

-Mentiroso- Aquel chico rubio y la pelirosa le gritaban, tan fuerte que si no fuera que estaban lejos de la aldea la gente se hubiera acercado.

-Ya chicos- les sonríe- lo importante es que estoy aquí- si que era cínico aquel hombre- ya basta de perder tiempo, necesito que den 50 vueltas al campo para que empiecen a calentar- los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo con odio mientra el tercero lo miraba con indiferencia. Dos horas que por cierto kakashi aprovecho en leer su nuevo libro, tubo que guardarlo- vaya ahora terminaron antes- les sonrío a sus alumnos- ahora vamos a formar parejas para que combatan- se quedo callado- así que saben que pueden atacar como si fuera su enemigo- el primero en brincar de felicidad fue naruto que por cierto fue el único mientras sus dos compañeros lo veían con cara de fastidio- a por cierto no quiero que tu naruto y sasuke hagan tonterías entendido- se les quedo mirando seriamente- así que váyanse del otro lado del campo.

Mientras les daba instrucciones de que era lo que querían que hicieran y claro amenazarlos si asían alguna estupidez, conocerían al verdadero kakashi enojado, Sakura estaba totalmente nerviosa _"maldita ino cerda, todo lo que tengo que hacer por tu culpa, y claro el maldito alcohol que hizo que aceptara, pero claro que no iba a dejar que me humillara de tal manera , así que Sakura anímate, además que puede pasar, bueno si pueden pasar muchas cosas y una de ellas seria la esclava de ella, así que tengo que lograrlo no por nada tsunade fue tu sensei por tres años"_

-Sakura- mientras ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que kakashi había regresado- te encuentras bien- si que esa niña era algo rara.

-Que decía kakashi sensei- después de un segundo reacciono- a no se preocupe estoy bien- como siempre aquella chica fue la primera en atacar a su sensei claro que sabia que siempre perdía contra de el.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados, bueno mas bien uno por que el otro estaba pensando en lo que iba hacer "_maldito gai me la vas a pagar, pero te voy a ver cuando tengas que pagar Todo lo que me coma, pero ahorita no es lo importante si no tengo que ver la manera de acercarme a Sakura y no la espante"_, por que aquella chica era algo peligrosa enojada así que tenia que hacer las cosas paso por paso, sin arriesgar su pellejo. Estaba tan concentrado, que no vio venir aquel golpe, que por cierto lo hizo volar 6 metros.

-Vaya kakashi sensei veo que por fin le eh ganado- estaba totalmente feliz por una vez en su vida le Abia dado un golpe_, "esta es mi oportunidad Sakura coquetéale un poco"._

-Si es lo que veo Sakura- estaba totalmente a dolorido de aquel golpe que le Abia puesto su alumna, _"haber espera hatake, es mi imaginación o te esta coqueteando, no no puede ser estoy loco ella no es así"_- no te preocupes veo que eres mas fuerte.

-Enserio sensei discúlpeme creo que me pase Haver deje que lo cure- sin dejar que le dijera que no, se acerco y concentro un poco de chakra en sus manos, después haberle curado aquellos raspones que tenia se acerco a el- para que vea que soy buena lo invito hoy a cenar- le sonríe muy picadamente- y no quiero que se niegue.

-Umm…- el peligris se le quedo viendo _"creo que seria buena idea, pero pienso que me estoy volviendo loco, o no, me esta coqueteando"_- sabes Sakura- la pelirosa se temía lo peor, mas bien sabia que este no iba aceptar, así que tenia que implementar el plan B, cosa que no sabia cual seria, pero tenia que pensar ese plan-creo que si aceptare la oferta- le sonríe- nos vemos a las 8.

-Claro sensei- _"vaya si que acepto pensé que seria mas difícil, haber espera un segundo me acaba de coquetear, no creo estoy loca y gracias a la maldita de ino cerda"-e_ntonces a las 8 nos vemos.

Sin decir nada más Sakura se fue a su nuevo departamento, para preparar algo rápido de comer y así le diera más tiempo para arreglarse. Así paso la tarde, Sakura ya había terminado de hacer la cena, y decidió ver que se ponía. después de haber álgido un vestido sexy pero a la vez un poco conservador por que no podía vestirse tan escotada, que pensaría kakashi de ella, claro que tenia una apuesta y tenia que ganar pero no podía ser tan obvia.

Dieron las 8 de la noche y Sakura estaba en la pequeña sala, esperando su próxima victima digo a su sensei.

Hay maldita ino pero cuando acabe todo esto júralo que are toda este año pagues todo lo que voy hacer- estaba tan furiosa que no se había dado cuenta que tocaban su puerta y mucho menos que habían abierto la puerta- Sakura concéntrate- suspiro un poco, y se levanto de aquel cómodo sillón al girar lo primero que noto fue a un hombre que la observaba- aaaaaaaa- lo primero que hizo fue aventar un kunai.

-Vaya Sakura- como siempre aquel hombre esquivaba cualquier ataque- prométeme que jamás te haga enojar.

-No se preocupe kakashi sensei- si que estaba furiosa- se lo puedo recordar cada vez que se le olvide- suspiro- como siempre llegando tarde.

-Umm…- le sonrío como si nada- es que ya sabes que cuando me pierdo por el camino de la vida-

-Hay ya no sea mentiroso- como siempre cuestionándolo- vamos a cenar antes que se enfríe la comida- sin decir nada el peligris se sentó en la mesa, Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa_ "maldita ino, pero yo de idiota aceptando sus apuestas, pero me la va a pagar_"-espero le guste kakashi sensei- le sonrío a su sensei.

Así que sin decir nada Sakura se sentó a la mesa pero como siempre tenia curiosidad de verle el rostro a su maestro, pero de igual forma como siempre aquel peligris acababa primero, _"hay pero como lo hace, un día de estos este hombre se va a atragantar" _río un poco Sakura.

-Ummm...…-- el peligris se le quedo viendo a su alumna que a veces parecía toda una loca- de que te ríes Sakura- claro que no podía quedarse con la duda.

-Es que sensei- se quedo callada- no entiendo lo rápido que come- el peligris se le quedo viendo- un día de estos se va a atragantar.

-A era eso- se quedo algo serio cosa que a Sakura le dio un poco de pena al ver regañado a su sensei- déjame decirte que – Sakura estaba algo nerviosa pensaba que la iba a regañar- si ya me paso eso-en ese momento cambio su cara de seriedad a una mas alegre- pero a un así no entiendo- Sakura solo se le formo una gotita en la frente

-Hay pero si serás- estaba apunto e de darle un golpe pero sabia que no iba hacer necesario ya que aquel hombre no iba a cambiar- debe de tener mas cuidado- no le quedo de otra que reírse

Después de aquella cena los dos se fueron a la sala para platicar un poco mas a gusto- oye Sakura te puedo preguntar algo muy personal- Sakura se le quedo mirando.

-Si kakashi sensei dígame- (iner: lo que tu quieras)- mientras no sea nada malo- le sonrío.

-Tu sigues con- se le quedo viendo por un segundo- sasuke- "_no se por que le pregunto eso, bueno si se"_

-No kakashi sensei- en ese momento se quedo muy seria- tenemos un mes que el y yo ya no somos nada- sin querer se le salio una pequeña lagrima

-Perdón Sakura- se sintió un poco apenado- por preguntarte.

-No se preocupe kakashi sensei- le sonrió de nuevo- además ya no me duele como antes por que me di cuenta que el y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro- suspiro

-Vaya Sakura nunca pensé que tu dijeras eso aparte tu siempre ibas de un lado para otro- "_vaya que esta niña me sorprende"_

-Pues si sensei, pero-de nuevo su mirara cambia- no lo conocía muy bien en ese entonces- _"si supiera que es un imbesil"-_ pero ya es tiempo pasado además no vale la pena hablar de ese imbesil- si que le tenia algo de rencor aquel uchiha- y bueno usted tienen novia- se sonrojo un poco _"espero que no por que si no me va a costar mas trabajo"_

-Umm…- solo sonrío- la verdad- se quedo callado, al principio no quería que supiera su alumna que el Ninja mas codiciado de la aldea lo había dejado, pero para conquistar a su pequeña alumna tenia que ser sincero, y no era que le interesaba pero no quería perder la apuesta- si Sakura estaba saliendo con anko- "_vaya con que kakashi salía con alguien y por que nunca no los dijo"_- pero lo nuestro no funciono y no se por que- se empezó a reír- pero igual eso ya tiene igual un mes.

-Vaya sensei- Sakura estaba muy sorprendida- no me lo imagino usted como novio eh- no hubiera preguntado eso, en ese momento al peligsirs planeo una estrategia.

--Pues no te lo imagines Sakura- se le acerco un poco- que te párese que lo compruebes como soy como novio- a Sakura párese que le callo un balde de agua fría no mas bien helada, no reacciono después de 5 minutos- Sakura

Este bueno este- estaba totalmente nerviosa "_maldita ino"_ en esos momentos pensaba en aquella rubia "_pero esta es mi oportunidad_" de inmediato una de sus neuronas empezó a trabajar- esto seria buena idea- de igual forma ella se le acerco mas.

-Me párese buena idea- esta vez el peligris la tomo de la cintura y se acerco a un mas- entonces ya somos novios- cuando estaban mas cercas casi a punto de plantarle un beso, se separo "_maldito gay"-_ que te párese que mañana salgamos- Sakura estaba totalmente nerviosa que solo dijo que si- bueno Sakura entonces mañana nos vemos- en ese momento el peligris desapareció

-No puede ser- Sakura estaba en estado shock- me iba a besar- después de 5 minutos reacciono- vaya si que esto fue fácil- después de limpiar un poco su casa se fue a su cuarto para descansar.

Mientras kakashi estaba algo pensativo_ "maldito gay si se entera tsunade, y me mata te juro que regresare del otro lado para hacerte la vida imposible"_, después de maldecir a su amigo, no le quedo de otra que recostarse para descansar un momento

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se que van a decir que onda con esta loca si toda vía no termina una y ya esta con otra pero es que cuando se me ocurre algo de inmediato la escribo y claro que subo el primer capitulo para ver si es de su agrado y seguir continuándola.

Cuidense mucho


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal pues aquí ando otra vez actualizando mi nueva historia, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y sobre todo **MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus comentarios enserio me da mucho gusto y espero que les siga gustando este segundo capitulo el cual lo estoy dividiendo en dos.

Y pues ya saben acepto todo tipo de comentario

Cuídese mucho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 2 (CITAS I) POCO A POCO

CAPITULO 2

CITAS I (POCO A POCO)

Día 1

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto un poco mas tarde, ya que era su día libre, en esos días prácticamente se la pasaba de floja, viendo películas o leyendo una que otra revista o si estaba algo aburrida se iba con su amiga hinata para platicar.

-Que flojera tengo- estaba sentada en uno de sus sillones- me gustaría ir a ver a hinata pero ya es muy tarde y no me eh bañado- así que mejor decidió seguir recostada viendo una película de terror, vaya que aquella pelirosa cuando se entretenía viendo películas se quedaba totalmente embobada, (en pocas palabras que si llegaba temblar o en esos momentos alguien se metía no se daba cuanta). La chica tenia algo de miedo y como no si esa película era acerca de zombis pero sabia bien que si la veía no iba a dormir pero quería hacerse la valiente por que sabia que ino la había visto y si le preguntaba sabría responder.

Aquel peligris no tenia nada que hacer en su fin de semana así que decidió ir a visitar a su quería alumna y claro así acercarse mas a ella para conquistarla, estuvo tocando mas de 5 minutos y nadie la habría, ya estaba algo desesperado así que como todo un buen maestro, decidió adentrarse a la casa de su alumna, entro lo mas despacio que pudo, al entrar a la sala vio a su alumna que estaba totalmente embobada viendo aquella película que por cierto el ya la había visto pero realmente no e interesaba ese tipo de películas, solo le gustaba ver aquellas películas de su famoso libro, así que como todo un genio decidió hacerle una pequeña broma, no sabia por que pero le encantaba torturar a sus alumnos – sa-ku-ra- se fue acercando poco a poco.

Sakura al Haver escudado su nombre lo primero que fue en pensar que estaba algo loca, pero seguía aquella voz diciendo su nombre, al principio le dio bastante miedo y gracias a esa maldita película, pero después reacciono tal vez podía ser algún ladrón o peor aun un enemigo así que de inmediato se levanto de aquel sillón, cuando volteo Haver efectivamente había un hombre extraño, bueno mas bien conocido, pero cuando aquel hombre se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la luz, Sakura grito -aaaaaaaaaa un zombi- en ese momento la chica se desmayo del susto.

-Umm…- el peligris le dio mucha gracias ver a su alumna en ese estado- creo que me pase- pues si realmente se paso aquel Junín, era realmente un genio, y mas para hacer maldades.

Dos horas después Sakura se fue despertando poco a poco, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que fue ver para todos lado- que me sucedió- estaba un Poco aturdida por el golpe que se había dado-aaaaaa- de nuevo aquella pelirosa volvía a gritar- kakashi sensei no me haga daño por favor, fui su alumna- en ese momento el peligris no pudo mas y empezó a reír como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, Sakura estaba demasiado espantada, pero al ver a su sensei que se estaba burlándose de ella, se dio cuenta que el muy miserable le había jugado una broma, el muy miserable había utilizado algunos sellos para verse como un zombi- acaso usted es un idiota o que- en ese momento se levanto de aquel sillón, pero se le había olvidado que solo traía puesto un tipo boxer y su sostén color rosa – que tanto me mira- se le quedo viendo.

-Es que- al principio el peligris no le había tomado mucha importancia al verla visto, pero después al ver que su alumna realmente tenia un cuerpazo, se quedo paralizado y claro se imagino una que otra cosa- no se tu pero por mi no hay problema que sigas así pero puede ser que te de frío- Sakura se fijo y se dio cuenta que estaba semi desnuda, así que de inmediato salio corriendo a su habitación- vaya – el peligris solo suspiro.

Mientras Sakura se tropezaba en toda la habitación- que pena me vio así- estaba totalmente nerviosa, y algo apenada. Después de 20 minutos salio de su habitación (claro ya mas decente)-kakashi sensei- no se le había olvidado aquella broma que le jugo el peligris- como es posible que siga espantándome, acaso quiere quedar un día semi inconsciente o que- si que estaba furiosa

-Perdón Sakura es que no tenia nada que hacer así que decidí venir a verte- se le fue acercando poco a poco- o que acaso se te olvido que hoy íbamos a salir- si que ese hombre sabia como seducir a una mujer, pero tenia que contenerse

-Este si- estaba totalmente nerviosa, "_Sakura tranquilízate_"- pero ya es algo tarde no cree- le sonrío nerviosamente- que le párese que nos quedemos aquí a terminar de ver la película

-Umm…- no le quedo de otra que aceptar la invitación, de su alumna- esta bien- así que los dos como toda una parejita de enamorados se sentaron en el sillón, lo primero que hizo el peligris fue acomodarse para abrazarla y tenerla mas cerca. Al principio Sakura se sentía algo incomoda pero después se le paso, así estuvieron parte de la tarde viendo películas- ya es algo tarde así que me voy- se acerco un poco a ella para darle un beso, pero reacciono de inmediato- adiós- así que solo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, a pesar de su apuesta realmente no quería hacerle daño a su alumna- a por cierto nos vemos mañana- la chica solo dijo un pequeño si

-Maldición que tonta soy- se regañaba así misma- pero es que ese hombre me poner nerviosa-(iner pues como no te va a poner nerviosa si es un cuero)- cállate-(iner: no me callo es la verdad) bueno si pero el es mi sensei así tengo que concentrarme en la apuesta (iner: si ya se que es por la apuesta pero no desaproveches esa oportunidad) ya basta- después de discutir con su iner se fue directo a su cama para dormir

Día 2

Esta vez Sakura se levanto mas temprano de lo normal y decidió esta vez arreglarse un poco de lo acostumbrado- hay pero que se cree que lo voy a estar esperando toda la mañana o que- si que su sensei era muy impuntual, pobre de anko por eso lo había mandado por un tubo pero ella no podía darse el lujo de desesperarse si no quería ser esclava de aquella rubia, así que tubo que esperar dos horas hasta que por fin aquel peligris llego a su casa- hasta que por fin llegas kakashi sensei- y como siempre aquel hombre sonriéndole

-Hola- la saluda con su típica sonrisa (bueno ya sabemos que lo único que se le ve es su ojito arqueado)- perdón es que se me- la pelirosa no dejo que siguiera

-Hay ya me las se, ven vamos- lo toma de la mano y se dirigieron al bosque para estar mas tranquilos- espero que no haya problema en que te haya traído a esta parte del bosque- esta vez Sakura tenia que implementar todas esas clases de seducción

-Por mi no hay problema Sakura- claro que aquel peligris no era tan tonto como aquel rubio sabia como eran las mujeres , bueno solo las que había tratado que eran demasiadas- y que es lo que quieres hacer aquí- o fue su imaginación de Sakura o aquel hombre le hablaba en doble sentido

-No lo se tu dime- "_hay por dios que estoy diciendo",_ los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos- si quieres por mi no hay problema que te pongas a leer tu librito ese- empezó a reírse un poco de su sensei- mientras yo descanso

-Ummm...…-_ "bueno que se cree que solo leo mi preciado libro o que_"- esta bien- a pesar que aquel hombre era todo un donjuán, se detenía con ella por que realmente no quería dañar a su alumna. Por que si hubiera sido otra mujer el ya estaría encima de ella pero no podía hacer eso.

Mientras kakashi leía un rato Sakura decidió recostarse en la sombra de un árbol, para meditar. mas bien para darse valor de lo que estaba haciendo,"_que voy hacer si el tan solo me ve como una niña y aparte como su alumna, se que me cuida bueno todos pero como tengo que hacerle, piensa Sakura piensa_" (iner: pues para empezar cambia tu imagen como no quieres que te vea como una niña si ve simplemente como te vistes) _"me visto bien iner"_ (iner: hay Sakura toda vía hinata se viste mejor que tu y pues no se diga ino, aplícate por que si no vas a perder) _"esta bien esta bien mañana iré de compras Haver que se me ocurre hacer"_ (iner vaya hasta que por fin me haces caso) _"hay ya cállate"._

-Sakura te pasa algo- aquel peligris se dio cuenta que su alumna estaba muy callada, raro en ella-ummm...…- como no le respondía se levando y se acerco un poco a ella.

-Hay- al sentir al peligris mas cerca de ella grito- por que siempre me tienes que estar espantando eh- si que aquella chica era demasiado enojona.

-Yo espantarte- claro que el peligris sabia como defenderse de ese tipo de mujeres- si tu te quedaste toda ida- Sakura se sonrojo un poco su sensei tenia la razón esta vez-quisiera saber que tanto piensas Sakura- realmente a veces tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que pasaba en la cabeza de aquella mujer algo extraña.

-Pues estaría muy difícil por que pienso muchas cosas- le sonríe- hasta yo misma me confundo de tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza- aquel peligris se le formo una gotita en la cabeza- ya acabaste de leer tu libro ese- se empezó a reír de aquel Junín

-No a un no- se le quedo viendo _"vaya que esta niña no es fea"-_como vi que estabas aburrida decidí acercarme a ti- Sakura se sonrojo un poco- quieres ir algún otro lado.

-No- ese lugar era perfecto para implementar uno de sus planes que tenia en mente- aquí estaremos mejor y sobre todo solos- _"hay pero que cosas digo"._

-Por mi no hay problema- al principio se sorprendió de aquellas palabras que sonaban para el en doble sentido- y que quieres que hagamos- se le acerco un poco, ya estando mas juntos, Sakura empezó a ponerse totalmente nerviosa, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre bueno si pero eso es cosa del pasado- quieres platicar- de inmediato se separo al notar que aquella chica paresia algo incomoda

-Si- no pudo contestar nada más- que quieres que platiquemos- tenia que hacerse la fuerte.

-Ummm...…- se rasco la cabeza- no se- realmente aquel peligris no le gustaba platicar mucho si no mas bien actuar pero sabia que aquella chica no podía tratarla como todas- ya se- la peligrosa sabia que su sensei se le había ocurrido algo cosa que le dio mucho miedo por que sabia que cuando el pensaba en algo era bastante malo- que te párese que cada uno haga una pregunta- la pelirosa suspiro no había sido tan mala idea

-Esta bien pero yo empiezo- el acepto la propuesta, así que Sakura empezó a pensar que era lo primero que iba a preguntarle _"haber que Será bueno, hay pero como no se me ocurre nada ahorita"_- ¿por que es tan reservado a veces en sus cosas?-"_no es tan mala pregunta o si_"

-Vaya- por que se le había ocurrido aquella idea- pues no lo se- le contesto como si nada- tal vez por que me gusta mantener mi vida privada solo para mi- "_valla este hombre es difícil sacarle las cosas bueno no por nada es un genio_"- ahora me toca a mi- le sonrío cosa que a Sakura le dio un poco de miedo de nuevo-¿Por qué te desilusiono sasuke?-"_por que me tenia que mencionar aquel idiota"_

Sakura se quedo totalmente callada- por que son muchos factores que si se lo digo se va aburrir- suspiro-aparte como a usted no me gusta hablar de mi vida persona-"_vaya que esta niña aprende rápido"_- ahora me toca a mi- le sonrío- ¿y a usted por que lo mandaron por un tubo?-

-Umm…- se le quedo viendo- pues la verdad no lo se-a Sakura se le formo una gotita- tal vez seria por que nunca me quitaba la mascara-se quedo callado

-Es broma verdad- no podía créelo que aquel hombre de verdad fuera tan misterioso mas bien raro como es posible que nunca se quitara la mascara- es enserio sensei- el peligris movió la cabeza afirmando que todo eso era verdad- y bueno ¿por que nunca se la quita?- "buena _pregunta Sakura"_

-Es una historia muy larga- se quedo callado por un momento- que si te la digo te vas a aburrir- quiso reír pero no pudo- bueno Sakura creo que deberíamos de ir de aquí si no quieres que se te suba alguna araña- de inmediato cambio el tema- ven vamos

-Esta bien pero quisiera saber aquella historia larga- aquella tenia mucha interés de saber aquella historia.

Pero claro kakashi no iba hacer nada fácil sacarle la verdad así que tenia que esperar para que le tuviera confianza y tal vez le contaría o tendría que sacársela a la fuerza.

Al llegar a su casa de Sakura, se le quedo viendo y suspiro un poco, "_pero que fue eso"_ no sabia por que había suspiro, como siempre kakashi se despedía de ella, sin darle ningún beso-adiós.

-Vaya que raro es- se quedo pensando "_pero si nunca se quita la mascara entonces como ara cuando tiene"_ se sonrojo un poco al pensar aquellas cosas- hay pero que estoy pensando- como toda vía era algo temprano decidió ir a ver a sus amigas.

Así que sin pensarle dos veces se fue a la casa de hinta, que por cierto era demasiada grande y peor quedaba un poco lejos pero eso no importaba.

Al llegar ahí nunca pensó que estaba aquella mujer que la había metido en aquel problema- que tal frentuda- aquella rubia le encantaba molestarla- como te va- si que era enfadosa

-Hola ino cerda- se tenia que defender- pues muy bien- empezó a sonreír- y tu- si que aquellas dos mujeres eran demasiado raras mas bien la amistan que llevaban

-Pues muy bien estoy saliendo con sikamaru- "_ya vez frentona yo soy mejor que tu_"- y tu como te va con tu conquista- las demás chicas que estaban presentes solo las miraban.

-Muy bien ino cerda- no se dejaba que aquella rubia la humillará tan fácilmente- yo que tu me preparaba para ser mi esclava

-Jajajaja- empezó a reír cínicamente- mas bien tu- cuando estaban a punto de pelear aquella chica de ojos color perla hablo

-Ya basta las dos- a veces era muy tímida pero realmente lo que le molestaba era que aquella rubia molestara a su amiga- cuando va hacer el día que ustedes no estén peleando- las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo

-Hinata- las dos estaban totalmente sorprendidas al ver a su amiga algo molesta

-Tiene razón hinata- la cuarta chica de peinado de chonguitos hablo- ya no son unas niñas chiquitas- aquella chica no era muy paciente que digamos-ya dejen esto.

-Pues yo no la obligo ten ten- si que era muy sarcástica la rubia- si quiere dejar todo esto ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer

-Claro que no ino- aquella pelirosa estaba harta que aquella chica la menospreciara- veras que yo soy mejor que tu- no quería seguir discutiendo mas así que mejor decidió irse de ahí- nos vemos.

-Te pasas ino-ten ten estaba furiosa- te dices ser su amiga- la rubia se le quedo viendo algo molesta.

Solo espero que esto no pase a mayores- hinata estaba preocupada por que sabia que esto iba a resultar mal y que uno iba a perder- por que si no ino- aquella chica era muy tímida pero al defender a su amiga se trasformaba- veras como soy- la rubia se quedo callada

Sakura iba caminando, y demasiado furiosa, cosa que la gente la veía y le daba un poco de miedo por que sabían que aquella pelirosa era demasiado peligrosa estando enojada, pero claro solo había una persona que le hablaba, tal vez por que en verdad era un bruto, o ya se había acostumbrado aquel carácter de la chica- hola Sakura- le sonrío a su amiga- que te sucede- empezó a seguirle al ver que no le respondía- quien te hizo enojar- si que era fastidioso- por que ahora yo no eh

-Que quieres naruto- no tenia ganas de que la molestara el rubio- acaso quieres que te de un tremendo golpe para que me dejes en paz o que- naruto solo trago saliva, sabia que estaba en peligro, así que por primera en ves en su vida mejor se alejo.

Ya estando en casa Sakura se dirigió al baño para relajarse, así que empezó a llenar la bañera, y encender unas velas aromáticas para relajarse.

Mientras ella se relajaba aquel Junín decidió ir a tomar un poco de sake para pensar un poco, lo único que esperaba era que aquel odioso no estuviera, pero como siempre al llegar al bar a donde frecuentaba el primero en saludarle era aquel susodicho "maldición, creo que voy a cambiar de bar"- mi queridísimo rival- como siempre ya tenia varias copas de enzima- que tal como te va- empezaba a reírse como todo un idiota.

-Umm…- como siempre lo ignoraba pero sabia que aquel Junín era demasiado terco- muy bien gai- le contesto algo fastidiado.

-Que bien mi eterno rival- el peligris medio le sonrío- y como va lo de la puesta- se le quedo mirando. No me digas que vienes a decirme que te arrepientes- "_lo sabia"_

-No- claro que no le iba a darse el lujo de perder con el- sigue en pie así que vete preparando- gai se le quedo viendo cosa que le dio un poco de miedo por que no era fácil ganarle

-Vaya kakashi hatake estas muy seguro- el Junín sabia que su amigo realmente era muy necio- esta bien ya veremos solo faltan 28 días

-Si ya lo se- suspiro- así que ya déjame en paz- ya empezaba a fastidiarse, pero como siempre aquel hombre con el cigarrillo, se acerca al notar la cara de fastidio que tenía

-Que tal kakashi- lo saludo para quitarle enzima a gai- como te ha ido- le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda

-Hola asuma- le contesto como si nada- muy bien y tú como te va con kurenai- tenia que hacerle la platica para quitarse de enzima a gai

-Muy bien kakashi- sabia que cuando su amigo le hacia la platica era para quitarse a su compañero- quieres una copa- sin dejar que gai interrumpiera se lo llevo a la barra.

-Gracias asuma- le agradeció por quitarle aquel enfado- me has salvado de nuevo- asuma le dio un poco de gracia

-Oye kakashi- el peligirs se le quedo viendo _"por favor no empieces tu también"_- no crees que esa apuesta realmente es algo peligrosa- "_maldición"_ el Junín se le quedo viendo seriamente

-Por que lo dices asuma- se hacia el indiferente- si solo es una simple apuesta.

-Sabes que no es una simple apuesta kakashi- aquel hombre paresia a veces como si fuera su padre- que no te das cuenta que uno de ustedes puede perder- kakashi realmente no lo había pensado- aparte si tsunade se entera que ustedes dos están jugando con aquella niña-le dio una calada a su cigarro- es capas de matarlos a los dos- el peligirs solo trago saliva

-Si lo se asuma- ya había pensado en eso- por eso estoy teniendo cuidado para que no pase eso- asuma quería regañarlo pero sabia que era como hablarle a una pared- no te preocupes

-Si que eres muy necio- sabia que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza a su amigo era difícil quitárselo- solo espero que en un mes no tenga que ir a su funeral- de nuevo le dio un golpe en la espalda

-A mira hay viene kurenai- no quería que lo siguiera regañando- creo que aquí hago mal tercio- así que sin dejar que su amigo le diera otro sermón se fue de aquel lugar y también para que no lo molestara gai.

Al llegar a su departamento kakashi se fue directamente a su cama para leer un poco de su libro, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo, _"creo que tiene razón asuma me estoy metiendo en un problema_"- suspiro un poco-_"pero tengo que arriesgarme para no perder"-_ era demasiado orgulloso-"_ y tambien tengo que ser mas cuidadoso_"- como no podía leer decidió tomar un baño eh irse a domar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal pues otra vez ando actualizando mi historia que por cierto me tarde algo pero la verdad que estuvieron buenas las vacaciones ya eran necesarias pero ahora si que eh regresado pues a trabajar con mis historias

Bueno pues aquí les traigo la segunda parte de citas

Cuídense mucho y gracias por su apoyo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 3 (citas 2) una idea

Día 3

Todo estaba tranquilo ese día a excepción de Sakura que estaba algo nerviosa-Que voy hacer- Sakura no sabia que hacer en estos casos- pero tengo que demostrarle a la maldita de ino que soy capas- pero no sabia como- ya se me hizo tarde- así que de inmediato se puso algo como para ir a ver a su sensei- pero para que me apresuro si el siempre llega tarde- así disminuyo el paso

Llegas tarde- esta vez el peligris la regañaba- no se quien te ha pegado esas costumbres- Sakura solo se le quedo mirando

"_hay pero si este es un cínico"-_ si verdad kakashi sensei- no podía creer que aquel hombre le sacara de sus cabales bueno también existía naruto pero realmente ese era un caso perdido- y ahora a donde piensa llevarme

Umm… no se- a Sakura solo se le quedo mirando junto con una gotita en su frente- que te párese que vayamos a mi departamento.

Este pues- no podía creerlo iba a pisar aquel lugar- si- no le quedaba de otra que ir así tendría mas oportunidad.

Así que sin decir nada mas los dos se fueron al departamento de el, Sakura estaba muy pensativa _"jamás eh ido a su departamento como estará de seguro como el de naruto"_ se imaginaba mil cosas pantalones botados en la sala, platos sucios, una que otra rata o peor cucarachas,y sin querer imagino entrar al baño y ver sus boxers a medio camino "_pero que cosas pienso_" de nuevo su imaginación bolo_" acaso usara boxer o trusa_" se sonrojo sin querer "_hay Sakura que cosas estoy diciendo"-_ que sucede Sakura- sin querer el peligris se había dado cuenta.

Nada- le sonrío nerviosamente- y falta mucho- ya habían caminado bastante

No es aquí- la tomo del brazo y subieron los dos, las escaleras.

Vaya- suspiro no podía creer aquel departamento de soltero era totalmente diferente a lo que ella había imaginado "_no puedo creerlo"_ aquel lugar estaba completamente en orden.

Quieres algo de comer- le sonrío como si nada- o tal vez otra cosa- Sakura se le quedo mirando acaso eso tenia doble sentido.

Este pues yo- no podía creerlo aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa _"que idota eres Sakura haber ya tranquila cuanta hasta diez"-_ya comí-"_que patética soy"._

Bueno- solo se le quedo mirando _"jejejeje_ _hay esa Sakura"_ le daba mucha risa ver a su alumna de esa manera- que quieres que hagamos- tenia que preguntarle, cosa que a ninguna mujer le preguntaba pero ella no se trataba de cualquier mujer era su alumna así que se tenia que medir.

Pues no se que hagas tu- Sakura se sonrojo después de mirarlo coquetamente- podemos hacer muchas cosas no cree kakashi sensei- kakashi se le quedo mirando al ver a su pequeña alumna acercándose poco a poco.

Ya estando los dos mas cerca Sakura estaba decidida hacer lo necesario para que su sensei se rindiera a sus pies, pero realmente esto seria un caso perdido por que como lo iba a besar si este no se quitaba la mascara.

Así que Sakura tenia que remediar ese problema "este es un buen momento de ver su rostro", cuando estaba a punto de bajar su mascara de inmediato kakashi reacciono- mira Sakura aya que es eso- sabia que su alumna era demasiado inocente y fácil de engañarla con ese típico juego.

Que es- volteo a ver a la venta pero no encontraba nada- kakashi que viste- volteo a verlo pero su sorpresa fue que aquel peligris se encontraba del otro lado del sillón "_hay pero este me engaño"_

Perdón Sakura se me figuro ver a alguien por la ventana- Sakura se le quedo mirando como era posible que aquel hombre la engañaba tan fácilmente- ya se que vamos hacer- tenia que cambiar de tema- que te párese que yo me ponga a leer mi nuevo libro mientras tu vez un poco de televisión.

"_que pero este hombre debe de tener __cochitos en la cabeza o que, como se le ocurre esas tonterías"_ no podía creer que aquel peligirs realmente a veces era muy tonto por que inocente no podía ser- esta bien- así que no le quedo que tomar el control de la televisión.

Y pues el como siempre leyendo su grandioso libro, mientras Sakura se aburría desafortunadamente había días que no ponían nada interesante en la tele así que no le quedo de otra que estar cambiándole de canal hasta que se fastidio y opto por apagar aquel aparato.

Kakashi sensei- ya no soportaba mas el aburrimiento- que no se aburre de leer eso- el peligris solo la volteo a ver _"hay pero que aburrido es_"-este

Ya te aburriste verdad- Sakura le dio un poco de pena pero tubo que aceptar- quieres ir algún lado.

Pues no se a donde ir- Sakura no sabia a que lugar ir antes iba con aquel susodicho al parque pero tal vez para el era algo inmaduro- que te párese que vayamos a tomar algo_- "pero que cosas digo si yo no soy buena tomando"_

Ummm...-…esta bien- así que como todo un buen novio que era se la llevo de ahí, los dos iban caminando como siempre kakashi leyendo su querido libro mientas Sakura solo lo miraba"_ ay pero este no se aburre"-_ que sucede Sakura.

No nada- _"toda_ _vía me pregunta que me pasa"-_ adonde vamos a ir- ya habían caminado bastante.

A un nuevo bar que abrieron- no podía llevarla al lugar de siempre por que sabría que la iban a estar molestando y la verdad no quería hacerle daño y por supuesto no quería exhibirla como un trofeo- mira es aquí- al llegar al lugar guardo su querido libro y entraron ahí

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa no podía creerlo ella con su sensei como tenia que comportarse era fácil con sus compañeros salir a un bar por que hablaban de todo pero salir con su sensei que por cierto tienes que ligártelo es bastante difícil "_pero que tengo que decirle"_ no sabia como empezar una platica,"_que puedo hacer que le digo que tema propongo_" no sabia que tema elegir por que ciertamente no conocía muy bien que digamos al Junín si hablaba pero el jamás les decía que le gustaba que no le gustaba cuales eran sus Hobbes bueno solo sabían uno el cual era lo mas fácil de adivinar que su sensei leía aquellas novelas medias pervertidas.

Mientras Sakura pesaba que decirle kakashi la observaba cosa que le daba mucha risa ver a su alumna nerviosa, el ya estaba acostumbrado a que muchas mujeres se pusieran nerviosas cuando el las invitaba a salir pero ella era diferente por que lo mas seguro era que ella no sabia que hacer- que te sucede- quería que se relajara un poco- oye y por cierto como ha estado naruto- de inmediato saco el un tema cosa que Sakura le agrado.

Pues bien – "_que alivio mínimo saco el un tema de conversación por que yo realmente soy muy tonta_"- al parecer se va a casar con hinata- el peligris se sorprendió _"vaya pobre de hinata pero bueno"_-pero no han puesto alguna fecha.

Vaya que bueno- _"pero como le ara hinata para soportar las tonterías de naruto, bueno eso si es amor_"- me da gusto que por fin uno de mis alumnos senté cabeza-

Hay kakashi sensei- le dio mucha risa aquel comentario- y usted cuando piensa sentar cabeza eh- no podía creer que mejor aquel rubio se casara antes que su sensei-

Umm…- kakashi se le quedo mirando- no lo se tal vez puede que algún día- le sonrío picadamente cosa que Sakura se sonrojo

Si verdad- empezó a reír nerviosamente- vaya que lindo lugar es aquí nunca había venido- después de una hora de estar ahí se había percatado que aquel lugar tenia una buena decoración

Hay que cambiar de vez en cuando no crees- a el le gustaba conocer nuevos lugares pero el le gustaba mas lugares a donde cierto Junín de vestimenta verde no lo molestara.

Los dos siguieron platicando de lo mas normal raro en kakashi ya que el no le gustaba platicar mucho el solo se dedicaba a escuchar a la gente o si no leer un poco así que eran las pocas veces que el salía.

Después de un buen rato de charla y de tomar un poco decidieron los dos ir a descansar en sus respectivas casa para así meditar un poco mas bueno mas bien para planear cada uno su nueva táctica que desafortunadamente Sakura estaba en desventaja, pero kakashi tenia varias ideas de que su alumna cayera pero no podía utilizarlas ya que el tenia aprecio así ella y no podía dañarla lo único que quería era salir de aquel problema.

Día 4

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto lo mas temprano que pudo, tenia que ir a ver a su gran amiga así que no podía perder mas tiempo, mientras iba caminando por la aldea sin querer se paro enfrente de la tienda mas lindo que podía haberse imaginado- no puede ser esos vestidos están fabulosos- estaba totalmente impactada al ver aquel kimono pero no podía comprárselos así que tenia que solo imaginarse cómo se le verían, después de aquella distracción siguió caminado _"Haver Sakura piensa que debo de hacer para ligármelo es que si no fuera mi sensei todo seria fácil pero estamos hablando de kakashi hatake el hombre mas difícil en conquistar_" seguía pensando en alguna idea pero desafortunadamente no se le ocurría nada

Hola Sakura – como siempre aquel rubio aparecía en los momentos indicados- que haces por aquí

A hola naruto- lo saludo sin mirarlo, Sakura siguió pensando alguna táctica para poder ligar aquel hombre.

Sakura- el rubio se le quedo viendo con algo de miedo- que tanto estas pensando- sabia que esa mujer era peligrosa cuando pensaba.

Pero Sakura estaba tan pensativa que ni le dio mucha importancia el comentario- no tienes nada que hacer naruto- le fastidiaba que aquel rubio la siguiera.

Pues no Sakura- ese chico era caso perdido era un torpe- oye quieres acompañarme a comer ramen _"haber Sakura que tácticas puedo usar piensa_"- oye estas enferma o que

No estoy enferma naruto- suspiro para no golpearlo- anda vamos a desayunar-sabia que si no aceptaba ir con el la iba a fastidiar todo el día.

Llegando al lugar de siempre naruto se le quedo mirando a Sakura- oye Sakura- Sakura suspiro "_por que acepte venir con el no me va a dejar pensar"_- estaba pensando- Sakura se sorprendió por primera vez veía a naruto pensar- que si me puedes hacerme un gran favor- estaba a penado el rubio.

De que se trata naruto- esta vez no quiso sobresaltarse tal ves su amigo estaba en apuros- dime.

Es que quería ver si me puedes prestar algo de dinero- Sakura contó hasta diez para no matar aquel chico pero por más que intento clamarse la desesperaba.

Eres un idiota naruto que piensas que soy banco o que- ya no pudo mas esta vez lo golpeo Con todas sus fuerzas- por eso me invitaste la comida pues fíjate que no pienso prestarte nada- Sakura se levanto molesta- adiós- como toda chica enfadada se fue de aquel lugar dejando a naruto semi inconsciente.

Enserio no tiene remedio naruto- la pelirosa estaba enojada- ya se me hizo tarde para ir a ver a hinata , creo que iré después- no le quedo otra que ir a su casa para descansar un poco- bueno Sakura que tonta soy debería de aprovechar para ir con el- no tenia nada en mente pero seria una oportunidad para estar a su lado y hacer algunas cosas…Así que Sakura desvío su camino para ir a buscar al peligris- espero que este en su casa por que si no- seria el colmo que ahora que estaba decidida hacer alguna que otra táctica que por cierto había leído en una revista no estuviera, pero para su buena suerte aquel jounin se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo en su departamento- hola kakashi sensei- Sakura le sonrío- espero que no este muy ocupado- el peligris le sonrío.

Claro que no Sakura de hecho estaba pensando irte a buscar- Sakura se puso nerviosa al escuchar a su ex sensei- ven pasa- kakashi la invito a pasar a su departamento.

"_Vamos Sakura que tengo que hacer en estos momentos haber según en lo que leí decía que coqueteara mas de la cuenta y que me vea con mucha seguridad"-_así que Sakura con algo de nerviosismo se le fue acercando poco a poco-kakashi sensei, que vamos hacer ahorita- el jounin se le quedo mirando, Sakura estaba muy cerca de el se podía sentir la respiración de el peligris.

No lo se Sakura lo que tu quieras- el peligirs se le fue acercando mas, cuando estaban mas cercas el la tomo de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo-podemos hacer muchas cosas- le susurro en el odio.

Sakura ser quedo paralizada, no sabia como reaccionar (iner: Sakura no seas tonta reacciona)- este si verdad- definitivamente Sakura se sentía como una gelatina sin cuajar.

Ven vamos- al peligris le dio demasiado risa ver a su alumna nerviosa- quieres comer algo- se separo de ella para no seguirla atormentando.

Si ya comí- le sonrío como si nada _"que patética soy podía haberlo besado_" se auto regañaba.

Mentirosa- Sakura se le quedo mirando- ven vamos- la tomo de la mona.

No enserio ya comí- Sakura no se había dado cuenta que su estomago gruñía.

Aja- kakashi no aguanto mas la risa- entonces si no tienes hambre por que tu estomago dice todo lo contrario- Sakura no se había dado cuenta.

Hay perdón- después de varios segundos escucho su estomago como le pedía agritos de comida _"oye ahora que lo pienso bien no eh comido_"- este yo.

No me digas que estas con esas dietas rigurosas- la pelirosa bajo la mirado el peligris había dado en el clavo justo un día antes había empezado con el reto de bajar 5 kilos solo comiendo cereal todas las mañanas y noches pero esa mañana por andar a las prisas no desayuna- Sakura no entiendo por que te cuidas tanto si estas bien- el peligris la miro de arriba a bajo.

Dice eso por que soy su alumna pero no es cierto- la pelirosa aun seguía subestimándose- bueno que vamos a comer- quiso cambiar el tema- por que ahora si tengo mucha hambre- le sonrío.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando, no podía creer que aquella niña se sintiera inferior a pesar que ella estaba al nivel de todos inclusive podía llegar a superar a la hokague-no se que quieras comer- Sakura se le quedo mirando- ven vamos a ver que tengo- estaba seguro que había hecho las compras para la semana- este creo que es mejor que pidamos algo.

Si será kakashi sensei es el colmo que se le haya olvidado comprar comida- Sakura regañaba a su maestro- pero eso si verdad de seguro tiene un nuevo tomo de su librito ese. No le entiendo a ese libro- kakashi se le quedo mirando _"¿que? Sakura a leído el libro"._

Cof cof – tosió un poco- Sakura como que no le entiendes- no podía quedarse con la duda no podía imaginarse Sakura leyendo esas cosas.

Este yo vera- se puso de nuevo nerviosa "no _le puedo decir que ya leí el libro que por cierto no fue por que me gustara o por curiosidad no para nada todo fue un accidente"_- es que un día fui ayudar a limpiar al departamento de naruto y pues me lo encontré tirado- se sonrojo al ver la mirada de su sensei- y pues quise ojearlo pero solo fueron unas cuantas paginas- Sakura mintió en eso lo leyó completo- bueno ya vasta que se sorprende si usted lo lee- se auto defendió así misma-

Si Sakura pero creo que no deberías de leer esas cosas- el peligris la regañaba "_pero este que se cree en decirme que no lea eso ahora si me salio muy decente, jajajaj si es un pervertido de primera aveces nos deja plantados por ir a comprar su libro ese, hasta ha ido con jiraiya ha pedir uno que otro cuando no los encuentra en la librería"-_ estas muy joven para eso.

Si kakashi sensei no volveré hacerlo, además ni me gusto- Sakura empezaba a irritarse le molestaba que le dijeran lo que no podía hacer-bueno que piensa comer en la semana.

Ummm...… no se- el peligris se rasco la cabeza – tal vez vaya por ahí a comer además siempre ando en la calle- le sonrío

Si será un día de estos se enfermara del estomago- ahora los papeles se invertían la alumna regañaba al maestro- sabe que mejor lo acompaño hacer las compras- sabia que aquel jounin era tan flojo que de seguro se quedaría a leer su libro que ir a comprar algo para comer- anda vámonos- Sakura lo tomo de la mano llevándoselo como si fuera su hijo.

Los dos se fueron caminado por la aldea como si nada, al llegar a la tienda, Sakura tomo una canastilla para poner las cosas que comprarían- haber Sakura te ayudo- kakashi como todo caballero tomo la canasta con el brazo que tenia desocupado ya que el otro lo tenia ocupado, (no es necesario adivinar que estaba leyendo aquel libro)

Sakura empezó a recorrer todos los pasillo del almacén, al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba la comida se detuvo- kakashi sensei que es lo que le gusta comer- Sakura no sabia con exactitud que comía aquel peligris con naruto era fácil, por que cada vez que lo acompañaba el rubio compraba puro ramen así que era pan comido pero con aquel enmascarado no sabia sus gustos.

Ummm…-kakashi dejo de leer su libro por un momento- lo que sea- definitivamente aquel peligris comía lo que sea era peor que naruto.

No hay lo que sea- Sakura se molesto- así que dígame- le molestaba que aquel hombre la ignorara siempre así que tomo su libro del peligris- no se lo daré hasta que salgamos de aquí- Sakura guardo aquel libro en su porta suriken

Ummm…- kakashi se le quedo mirando _"vaya que tiene carácter"_- esta bien vamos- no le quedo de otra que decirle lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba.

Dos horas después los dos salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a la casa del peligris de nuevo- aquí esta su libro- ya estando en casa se lo devolvió no quería que pensara que tal vez ella quería leerlo- ahora si puede leer en lo que hago algo de comer- no le quedo de otra que preparar algo rápido de comer.

Espero que le guste kakashi sensei- Sakura no sabia hacer de comer muy bien que digamos pero a un así de vez en cuando entraba a la cocina.

Ummm…-kakashi le sonrío como si nada- esta delicioso- Sakura se quedo totalmente sorprendida no podía creerlo aquel peligris era rápido para comer.

"_su hubiera concurso de comer __rápido con kakashi sensei ganaríamos"_- que bueno que le gusto- ya estaba acostumbrada a que el comiera rápido _"como siempre otra vez no le vi el rostro_" no le quedo de otra que comer tranquilamente- ya es algo tarde ya debería irme- ya no tenia ninguna idea de cómo seducirlo.

Te acompaño- el era muy sobre protector con Sakura a pesar que era muy fuerte no le daba mucha confianza que anduviera sola en la calle.

Muchas gracias kakashi sensei- Sakura se acerco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios- adiós.

Ummm…- el se quedo sorprendido jamás pensó que aquella chica lo besara- adiós Sakura- después de salir de aquel shock desapareció en su típica bola de humo.

Sakura entro a su departamento como si nada hubiera pasado- que tonta soy como es posible que desaproveche esos momentos tengo que tener alguna idea para poder ligarlo mejor y así cumpliré mi apuesta- Sakura no se había percatado que había dado un pequeño paso pero como estaba tan pensativa en como ligarse a su sensei no se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado totalmente sorprendido.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas pues otra vez ando por estos rumbos para actualizar mi historia es un poco corto el capitulo pero verán que algo ya empieza a suceder con aquellos dos que realmente no es mucho pero espero les guste

Cuídense mucho y MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir mis historias se los agradezco mucho y claro por esperarme que la verdad ahora si me eh tardado un buen en actualizarles ahora si ya no tengo ninguna escusa y eso gracias a kakashi que ya no me quiso enseñar y solo por que me negué comprarle ese librito creo que ya es necesario cambiarle sus hábitos jajá jajá bueno no creo que no pensándolo bien me puede enseñar una que otra táctica ;) creo tendré que ir a buscarlo para reconciliarme solo espero que este en su departamento donde lo deje la otra vez pero viéndolo como es creo que voy a tardad algo en buscarlo jeje jeje

Cuídense mucho y esperen otro nuevo capitulo por que esto se pondrá mas emocionante jejejejej

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 4 NUEVAS TACTICAS

Así paso una semana, todo era normal bueno entre comillas por que la próxima semana se les iba hacer demasiado pesada para todos ya que iban a venir algunos feudales para hacer algunos tratados para bien de sus aldeas y claro para la aldea de la hoja y como es de esperarse tenían que custodiarlos en caso que algún rebelde quisiera secuestrarlo o en todo caso matarlos

Pero eso era lo de menos, sabían que iba hacer pan comido, pero para cierta chica le preocupaba otras cosas, mas bien cierto junin que era totalmente difícil,- vamos sakura solo me quedan 20 días para poder conquistarlo- mas bien para que se quedara mas tiempo con ella por que ella sabia que aquel hombre era muy difícil, después de seguir reflexionando de cómo conquistarlo, se le ilumino el foco-ya se como- así que después de desayunar decidió ir a visitar a su ex sensei.

Al llegar a la oficina de su maestra, le daba un poco de miedo por que siempre aquella mujer estaba de mal humor- que tal tsunade- se asomo por la puerta cautelosamente- se puede

-Claro que si sakura- esta vez estaba de buen humor- sabes que tu puedes venir todos los días a visitarme- la pelirosa le sonrío- como has estado- aquella rubia se había encariñado de su alumna

-Muy bien tsunade sensei- le contesto muy amablemente- eh venido a verla para que me ayude en algo- de inmediato la hokague dejo aquellos papeles

- ¿Que sucede?- estaba algo preocupada- ¿que es lo que te hizo? ahora- aquella mujer sabia la relación que había tenido con aquel mocoso- ahora si lo mato no me importa quien haya sido su clan- lo que mas le enojaba era que jugaran con su alumna

-No no es el- quiso tranquilizar a su maestra- es que quiero que me de algunas tácticas para conquistar a un hombre- estaba algo nerviosa

-A era eso- suspiro- ¿que?- no había entendido lo que le había dicho su alumna-¿quieres que te enseñe a conquistar a un hombre?- estaba totalmente sorprendida de su niña quería conquistar a alguien "_vaya mi pequeña ya se a olvidado de ese miserable"-_ y se puede saber quien es el afortunado.

-Este bueno- se puso totalmente nerviosa y como no, si no podía decirle que era su sensei y no era que estaba enamorada de el si no que todo esto fue una pequeña apuesta- no tengo a alguien especial-"_pero que tonta soy si ella no es ninguna tont_a"- es que quiero aprender para poder salir con alguien.

-Vaya me párese buena idea sakura- claro que no se lo había tragado la conocía perfectamente, sabia cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad- que te párese que empecemos ahora mismo- sakura le dio mucha risa por que igual ella conocía a su maestra- que te párese que hoy vayamos de compras- definitivamente la rubia quería perder tiempo, y esa era una buena formar de perder todo el día.

Como siempre la hokague se salía con la suya, y claro que si, pues nadie le gustaba llevarle la contra por que sabia que eso era realmente peligroso a acepción de su asistente pero esta vez no tenia ganas de discutir con ella así que la dejo ir.

Al llegar a la tienda, de inmediato le mostró uno que otro modelito sexy pero no tan atrevido por que sabia que su alumna era una niña toda vía-haber sakura pruébate todo esto- sakura se quería reusar al principio pero mejor decidió ir al probador- vaya se te ve bien- sakura se sentía un poco incomoda pero al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta que no se veía tan mal,

Después de probarse mas de 20 modelos (claro como toda niña tenia que hacerlo)- no te preocupes si no te alcanza yo te ayudo a pagar los demás- vaya que aquella mujer era un amor y mas con su querida alumna

Así se la pasaron mas de dos horas comprando faldas, pantalones, zapatos y accesorios que no podían faltar- oye sakura ya elegiste que vestido piensas ponerte para la boda de hinata- _"¿como se me olvido eso?_"- lo sabia mira ven aquí hay vestidos muy lindos- pues como no si era una de las mejores tiendas de la aldea y claro algo cara pero eso era lo de menos

-Pero tsunade no tengo tanto dinero para comprar un vestido aquí- a pesar que trabajaba en el hospital y en misiones no ganaba tanto para gastar a parte tenia mas gastos desde que vivía sola

-Tu no te preocupes haber cual te gusta- así que sin decirle dos veces a sakura empezó a medirse unos cuantos vestidos, pero ninguno le agradaba- no te gusta ninguno verdad- sakura estaba algo apenada- no te preocupes tenemos tiempo

Sakura ya estaba punto de rendirse pero por milagro voltio al aparador y vio aquel vestido- ese es perfecto-señalo aquel vestido, y se fue directamente al probador- este es perfecto para mi- aquel vestido le había quedado perfecto, no era muy sexy pero tampoco conservador, y sobre todo era color rosa y un poco ajustado- muchas gracias tsunade sensei- como no agradecerle, si su maestra era toda una experta en comprar ropa.

-Ahora vamos dejar todo esto y vamos a salir esta noche- así que aquellas dos mujeres se fueron al departamento de su alumna, y claro la tubo que ayudar a escoger uno de los modelos, ya estando listas las dos se fueron al bar a donde todos acostumbraban a ir

Al entrar al bar todos se quedaron callados y no por ver a la hokague si no a su acompañante, que se veía hermosa con aquella faldita negra y sobre todo con esa blusa color rosa un poco escotada.

Para variar uno que otro junin le coqueteo pero se tuvo que resignar al ver aquellos ojos de la rubia, no se podían arriesgar a que los fuera a golpear o mucho peor matarlos.

-Buenas noches hokague- si que la conocían ala rubia y no era pos aquel puesto que tenia si no que en su juventud no la sacaban de ahí, hasta ya tenia su mesa- le traemos lo de siempre- el mesero le medio coqueteo a la pelirosa

-Si pero esta vez van hacer dos- se le quedo viendo medio feo al notar que el mesero le estaba coqueteado a su niña, _"que le pasa a este idiota" a_l pobre meseroe no le quedo de otra que serviles sake y retirarse - que sucede sakura- noto que su alumna estaba algo incomoda

-Es que- esta totalmente roja- vea como me miran todos- la hokague volteo a ver y noto que a todos los hombres presentes se la comían con la mirada.

-A es eso- volteo a ver a uno que otro con su clásica mirada asesina para que se calmaran- ahora si no creo que te molesten- ya mas relajada sakura empezó a escuchar a su sensei- es muy fácil lo primero que tienes que hacer es ser tu misma, ese es uno de los puntos mas importantes en la vida para que los hombres se fijen en ti, el segundo punto es la seguridad en como hablas y actúas-"_vaya eso no me la sabia"-_ y el tercero y el mas importante es coquetearles pero jamás insinuarles mas de la cuenta.

-Ok entiendo- jamás se imagino que esos tres puntos eran los más importantes, todo iba perfecto hasta que cierta rubia apareció

-Vaya sakura- esta vez no la ofendió por que estaba la hokague- hasta que por fin te animas a vestir así- claro que no podía dejarla de molestar

-Si ino- le contesto como si nada no le iba amargar la noche- y veo que tú siempre estas con tu mismo modelito- no se iba dejar

-Si- estaba punto de contestarle pero la hokague se le quedo mirando- bueno las dejo- vaya que era todo un milagro que esta vez no pelearan, como todas las veces que lo asían, pensándolo bien no era milagro si no que se comportaba cuando estaba la hokague

Después de aquel pequeño percance sakura empezó a relajarse un poco y decidió bailar con uno de sus amigos que se encontraba presente.

-Vaya sakura te vez muy linda- sakura solo le sonrío- como me gustaría que algún día te fijaras en mi.

-Hay lee- a pesar de los esfuerzos de su amigo, ella lo consideraba su amigo nada mas- sabes que yo te quiero mucho pero como amigo- con el no podía ser grosera.

-Bueno a un que sea me quieres- si no la tenia como novia de mínimo como amiga, después de bailar un rato con el decidió ir a platicar un poco con el.

Mientras ella se divertía con su amigo, no se había dado cuenta que cierto junin había entrado como si nada pero al verla se puso algo serio, pero después reflexiono "_bueno y por que me debo de poner así después de todo no es mi novia formal"_ se le quedo mirando muy disimuladamente después de todo eso era una simple apuesta nada mas eso pero al ver como ciertos jounin la veía bueno mas bien le perreaban el cual le molesto demasiado y claro que tubo que mirarlos disimuladamente para que estos se calmaran (ya sabrán como todo buen sensei tenia que defender a su alumna), después auto regañarse se percato que aquella pelirosa se veía muy guapa _"vaya le queda muy bien eso_" estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que dos personas que se encontraban en ese momento se dieron cuenta la cara que puso ver a sakura.

-Que sucede mi eterno rival- como todas las noches que iba al ver se tenía que encontrar a gai- creo que ya te están ganando eh- se reía de la cara de su amigo

-Cállate gai- si que estaba furioso- hoy no tengo ganas de escuchar tus idioteces- sin discutir mas se fue a la barra para beber un poco bueno si se podría decir que bebía (n/a ya sabe la cuestión de la mascara) por que mas bien solo se quedaba ahí sentado a veces platicando con un compañero o solo miraba a su alrededor que no era mucho por que siempre se fastidiaba de esos lugares ruidosos a el le gustaban mas tranquilos.

-Kakashi hatake- el peligirs voltea ver quien era esta vez que lo molestaba

-Que quie…- se quedo callado al ver a cierta rubia- tsunade- estaba a punto de mandarla por un tubo pero se contuvo

-Y ahora por que estas molesto es muy raro en ti- el peligirs solo le medio sonrío fingidamente- acaso es por algo- aquella mujer no era nada tonta, principio dudo que era por su alumna pero la manera de quedarse mirándola por mucho tiempo, y sobre todo la cara que puso (bueno pensándolo bien como abrió su ojo visible)empezó a preguntarse el por que de la reacción del peligris , pero no tardo mucho en recordar aquel rumor que le había llegado a su oficina, _"ahora que recuerdo alguien me había comentado que había visto varias veces a sakura con kakashi _ _pero no le tome mucha importancia por que después de todo solo era su alumna y era algo normal verlos a los dos juntos, además ellos dos son compañeros ¿pero por que puso esa cara kakashi? Bueno mas bien por que se puso serio por que para saber que cara puso en exactitud esta en chino a excepción que tenga ojos de rayo láser para checar pero pues como no los tengo_", suspiro lo único que podía notar era aquella mirada que había puesto, así que como toda buena hokague tenia que preguntar y claro hay que aclarar que no era por chismosa si no tenia que averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando y saber si era cierto aquellos rumores así que tenia que investigar poco a poco

"_piensa kakashi, alguna excusa por favor, claro que sea creíble_"- lo que sucede hokgue que cuando venia para acá me encontré a una linda ancianita y me pidió ayuda- la hokague se le quedo mirando- y yo como todo un caballero la ayude pero-se quedo callado- nunca pensé que tenia que llevarla al otro lado de la aldea- le sonrío como si nada- así que vengo algo fastidiado para aguantar a gai

-Vaya kakashi que buena persona eres- se escucho algo sarcástica, pero conocía aquel junin así que era mejor dejarlo por la paz ,por que no le sacaría tan fácil mente la información no por nada fue un Anbu , así que sin pedirle permiso se sentó a un lado de el.

-Kakashi sensei- hasta que por fin la pelirosa se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre- que hace por acá- se puso algo nerviosa al ver que su maestra estaba junto el

-Hola sakura- de igual manera se puso algo nervioso pero al contrario de su alumna el sabia disimular bien- vengo a relajarme un poco- le sonrío como si nada pero se sintió un poco incomodo al ver como lo miraba la rubia

-A ya entiendo- esta vez la rubia miro a sakura- tsunade creo que ya es algo tarde- tenia que salir de ahí- y mañana usted tiene que trabajar y claro mañana tengo entrenamiento.

-Tienes razón sakura- su pequeña alumna tenia razón no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde mañana ya que mañana iban a estar presentes los feudales- vámonos- cuando estaba a punto de despedirse se le acerco al peligirs. Kakashi quiero pedirte un favor- el péligris se le quedo mirando- necesito que acompañes a sakura a su casa-el peligris quiso rehusarse pero al ver como lo veía aquella mujer no se pudo negar- bueno sakura te dejo en buenas manos- se les quedo mirando a los dos- así que mas te vale que la cuides- esta vez se despidió de todos y se fue a su despacho.

Los dos caminaban sin decir ninguna palabra, y como no si kakashi solo la miraba "_vaya se ve linda",_ sakura no sabia que decir se sentía un poco incomoda por aquellas prendas que traía puesto.

-Por que estas tan callada- depuse de un rato decidió hablar el peligris- que te sucede- sakura le medio sonrío

Sakura solo le sonrío y de nuevo bajo la mirada, así que el peligris solo se le quedo viendo aquella niña que realmente ya no lo era si no era toda una jovencita muy linda por cierto, antes de entrar a su casa se digno hablar- kakashi sensei- el peligris se le quedo viendo- como te gustan las mujeres- después de todo tenia que preguntarle para poder ganar o definitivamente rendirse.

-Ummm...- no sabia por que aquella niña le había preguntado eso, pero al ver la con cara de preocupación decidió hacer algo- la verdad sakura- aquella chica solo lo miraba "_de seguro le gustan como el tipo de anko pues si como no si ella es una mujer muy_ bella"-me gustan que sean ellas mismas.

-Enserio kakashi sensei- _"vaya no me imaginaba eso_"- yo pensé que le gustaban aquellas chicas demasiado sexys- kakashi le dio mucha gracia al escuchar eso de su alumna- de que se ríe

- de nada- sakura se le quedo mirando algo molesta- es que a mi no me gusta esa clase de mujeres, son algo problemáticas- _"que copion es si esa es su frase de sikamaru"_- bueno sakura ya deberías de descansar.

-Tiene razón sensei- de nuevo sonreía- adiós- antes de entrar a su hogar se despidió de el dándole un beso en la boca

Aquel peligris se quedo totalmente sorprendido aquella niña lo había besado en la boca que significaba eso acaso sakura se estaba tomando enserio esa relación "_no puede ser esto"_ sabia que esto era algo peligroso ya que el realmente no podía corresponderle _"maldición creo que no debería de seguir mas con esta absurda apuesta_", si fuera otra mujer no le importaba pero aquella niña era su alumna y realmente la quería demasiado para causarle algún daño y bueno también tenia algo de miedo que tsunade lo fuera matar, después de reflexionar se fue a su casa para descansar un poco

Sakura no podía creerlo había besado a su sensei bueno el ya le había dado un beso pero en la mejilla pero jamás se había atrevido hacer tal cosa, que era eso acaso le había pasado "_no puede ser eso posible bueno eso es solo una apuesta"_ no lo podía creer _"maldita ino lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes de molestar" _no podía creer eso pero tenia que seguir con la apuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas se que me atrasado con mis historias y mas con esta así que como ayer no tenia mucho sueño alcance hacer este nuevo capitulo espero les guste, les puedo decir que aquí puse un poco a sakura melancólica, y kakashi va estar un poco preocupado

Cuídense mucho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 5 QUE TONTA SOY

Después de aquella información que había tenido con su presa perdón digo con su sensei se había armado de valor para seguir con un nuevo plan, después de todo esas tácticas le habían ayudado demasiado, así que ahora si podría conquistarlo sin ningún problema, así que su primer plan tenia que ser en ir a su departamento para estar a solas y seducirlo- si se puede Sakura tengo que hacerlo- esta vez se había animado después de todo se había animado a darle un beso- pero como es posible como lo puede hacer- estaba algo apenada pero tenia que quitarse la pena para ganar.

Después de auto animarse Sakura salio de su casa para realizar sus actividades de siempre el cual era ir temprano al hospital y como siempre atender a jounins heridos, enfermos y lo pero de todo uno que otro viejo rabo verde, pero bueno así era el trabajo de una jounin medico aguantar a todos, a veces claro, por que cuando se cansaban aquellos ancianos pervertidos se vengaba de ellos ya sea picándolos mal o recetándoles algún medicamento extra para que se enfermaran del estomago.

Pero lo mas duro de estar en el hospital era aguantar aquella rubia sisañosa eso era lo peor y, ahora tenia motivo para estar molestando y solo por aquella apuesta pero tenia que aguantarse y demostrarle que podía conquistar a su sensei y así callarle la boca.

Después de ir al hospital en las mañanas a medio día tenia que ir a sus entrenamientos de siempre para ella no era difícil ir a entrenar por que solo iba a reforzar una que otra técnica y aprender más estrategias para alguna misión, eso era lo que tenia que hacer todos los días pero esta vez era totalmente diferente. Primero tenia que aguantar a Naruto bueno eso era muy difícil para ella por que siempre acababa golpeándolo, después de una que otra paliza le daba al rubio, tenia que aguantar al arrogante de sasuke para ella eso no le importaba en absoluto pero desde que empezó andar con el, que por cierto no duro mucho esa relación por ciertos cosas que nunca pensó que era así aquel moreno, era muy difícil convivir con el a pesar de que ella quería llevarse bien total ella había tenido la culpa por haberse creído que aquel uchiha era como ella soñaba, pero no desafortunadamente era todo lo contrario cada vez se llevaban mal, pero en fin tenia que soportarlo.

-hola chicos- Sakura había llegado al campo numero 10 donde siempre se reunían-me imagino que kakashi sensei no ha llegado- suspiro.

-Hola Sakura - el rubio la saludaba como siempre-como siempre debemos de esperar a kakashi sensei- sabían que su sensei jamás cambiaria- oye sasuke por que esa cara- a pesar de que naruto era un despistado se daba cuenta de cómo cambiaba su Carter cuando veía a Sakura.

-A ti que te importa idiota- aquel uchiha era un caso perdido- ahorita regreso- volteo a ver a Sakura.

-Bueno y a este que le pasa- naruto no entendía por que su amigo tenia ese mal genio- hay Sakura yo que tu regresaría con el por que ve esta bien amargado tal vez tu lo puedas ayudar- le sonrío como si nada- Sakura por que me miras así- no entendió por que aquella pelirosa lo miraba con aquella mirada asesina.

-Mira naruto- suspiro- si este es un amargado no es por mi culpa- estaba demasiado enojada- así que dejadme de seguirme molestando- le molestaba que la siguieren molestando por aquel moreno _"maldito naruto ahora si no te vas a salvar que te de un golpe_" Sakura estaba a punto de darle un coscorrón _"pobrecito naruto ahora si no pienso pegarle además el no sabe que es lo que paso en realidad entre sasuke y yo"_ por primera vez perdono aquel rubio- bueno ya naruto vamos a esperar a kakashi sensei- no le quedo mas de otra que esperar al peligris.

Dos horas con treinta nueve minutos, el susodicho peligris aprecio como si nada- que tal chicos- los saludo como si nada- perdón es que se me cruzo un gato negro y…

-MENTIROSO- Sakura y naruto como siempre lo interrumpían en sus excusas

-Ummm...- se asía el ofendido- yo mentiroso- era un caso perdido aquel peligris- desde cuando mis alumnos me han pedido el respeto- naruto y Sakura se quedaban viendo mutuamente- esta bien todo por eso hoy van a tener un entrenamiento especial- les sonrío.

Los dos chicos que estaban presentes se quedaron viendo aterrorizados de aquel peligris sabían que aquellos entrenamientos especiales eran de lo pero, mientras aquellos dos se resignaban, sasuke se le quedaba mirando a la pelirosa.

-Por que tan distraído sasuke- el peligris no era tonto conocía bien a sus alumnos.

-Yo distraído- volteo a verlo- y cual va hacer el entrenamiento especial- quera cambiar el tema.

-Ummm...….- se rasco la cabeza- así el entrenamiento- le sonrío- chicos necesito que vayan a buscar un pergamino en la parte mas profundo del bosque quien me lo traiga tendrán un día libre.

-De veras kakashi sensei- naruto era el primero en hablar- que bien así podré llevar a hinata a un día de campo que bueno eeee- saltaba como todo un niño pequeño

-Si naruto podrás llevar a hinata- _"naruto sigue siendo el mismo"- _así que no pierdan el tiempo y váyanse

El primero en salir como siempre era aquel rubio, _"esta es mi oportunidad_" Sakura no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad si tenia aquel día libre podría invitarlo a salir y así poner en marcha uno de sus planes así que no perdió el tiempo Sakura y se fue junto a naruto, el ultimo en irse fue sasuke con mala gana.

Mientras aquellos chicos se iba kakashi se fue a su rama a descansar un poco perdón a meditar bueno esta bien se fue leer aquel libro ya sabemos como es kakashi de intelectual bueno si podría decir eso por que ese libro no tenia nada educativo

-vaya mi eterno rival como siempre-como siempre aquel hombre de cejas encrespadas aprecia en el momento menos indicado

-Ummm....- "_por que me tiene que pasar esto ami que es lo que eh hecho para que este siempre parezca"-_ hola gai-suspiro.

-Kakashi hatake, veo que te has vuelto muy considerable al darle a tus alumnos un día libre- le sonreía- nunca pensé eso de ti.

-_"por que me castigas así si yo no eh hecho nada"_ kakashi pensaba que era lo que estaba siendo mal para que aquel hombre pareciera cuando el descansaba- si tu lo dices- siempre lo ignoraba.

-Kakashi como siempre no me estas poniendo atención- se enfurecía cuando el peligris le daba por su lado- esta bien ya no perderé mas tiempo contigo solo venia haber como estabas- kakashi se le quedo mirando- esta bien solo venia haber si seguías con esta apuesta

-_"maldición ya lo sabia que no me lo iba a quitar de enzima tan fácilmente"- _gai a un sigo con la apuesta- no podía perder tan fácilmente- así que ya déjame en paz

-Esta bien mi eterno rival. Le sonrío- te dejo trabajar si se podría decir eso trabajar- después de hacer su típica pose y hacer su clásico discurso se retiro en su bola de humo.

-Ummm.....…- como siempre el peligris empezaba a relajarse para así continuar con su lectura.

-Hola kakashi-sempai-"_no puede ser que no piensan dejarme leer hoy"_- veo que tiene el día libre.

-Hola yamato-suspiro- hoy no tengo día libre, hoy me toca entrenamiento con los chicos.

-¿Y donde están?- el jounin del jutsu de madera era aves chismoso- por que no oigo a naruto gritar- se le cabía muy raro no ver al rubio con su secándolo.

-Ummm… "_tengo que investigar que es lo que eh hecho para que me castigues así"- _los mande a buscar un pergamino utilizando parte de su chacra.

-_"jejeje hay ese kakashi nunca cambiara"_ sabia que aquel peligris era un perezoso de primero-espero que lo encuentren rápido- sonrío- me retiro kakashi sempai por que tsunade quiere que le ayude en algo- volteo a ver al peligris- por que según cierto Ninja genio quedo en ayudarle ayer por la noche- kakashi volteo haberlo como si nada-pero jamás apareció.

-Ummm...…-suspiro- que irresponsable al no ir ayudar a tsunade- sonrío.

-Si es lo que yo mismo digo- sonrío-pero no te preocupes que tendrá un castigo- "_jejej ahora si será hombre muerto"_

-Umm... que bien-_"espera un momento kakashi"_ en ese momento su cerebro empezó a funcionar se había olvidado que la rubia le había pedido que la ayudara a no se que (n/aya sabe lo olvidadizo que es este bomboncito)) después de dejar a sakura en su casa tenia que regresar "_ahora si tsunade me va a dar una paliza_".pero no tenia la culpa después de aquel beso lo había dejado en shock

-¿Que es lo que te sucede kakashi -sempai?- sonrío- no me digas.

Si te digo- dejo su libro- que tengo un buen pretexto para zafarme del castigo de tsunade- yamato se quedo sin habla "_como es posible que sea así"_ no podía creer que aquel peligris no le importara y a parte de eso fuera un cínico de primera.

-Creo que es mejor irme por que no quiero que tsunade me regañe- al jounin no le quedo de otra que irse de ahí, no quería perder el tiempo con aquel peligirs que aun que le dijera que fuera con el para que cumpliera con aquel encargo, sabia perfectamente que le iba a decir que no.

-_"creo que ahora si tengo que inventar una buena excusa para salir de esta"_ el peligris suspiro _"de que me preocupo se me ocurrirá algo"_ sonrío, después de pensar un momento continuo con su lectura como si nada.

-maldición no lo encuentro- sakura estaba desesperada- que debo de hacer- no se le ocurría nada- tengo que ganarle a sasuke para así de mostrarle que soy mejor y bueno también por otra cosa- no podía dejarse que aquel uchiha la hiciera menos-Haber sakura concéntrate si yo fuera kakashi donde lo escondería- se quedo pensando-maldición esto es difícil pero no imposible-sin perder mas tiempo se fue a lo mas profundo del bosque

Mientras la pelirosa se concentraba aquel chico rubio medio idiota se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo perdón se encontraba buscando el pergamino- donde voy a llevar a hinata a comer-estaba muy pensativo- por que no creo ir a su casa de por si el señor hyuga no me traga desde que le pedí matrimonio no creo que la voy a llevar aquel nuevo restaurante- se sentó por un momento- solo espero que me alcance-saco su monedero en forma de rana- maldición no tengo nada bueno haber como le hago puede que sakura me preste- salto de emoción- si ella siempre me presta- estaba contento- bueno pues vamos a buscarlo-así que no perdiendo tiempo y se fue ahí.

Dos horas después los primeros en llegar era el rubio y la pelirosa como siempre con sus caras de enojo bueno se podrirá decir que sakura por que la de naruto era de decepción.

-Que tal chicos- el peligris les sonreía- veo que por fin llegan-les sonrío.

-Kakashi sensei no es justo- el primero en quejarse era naruto- no lo encontré por ningún lado- se sentó en el suelo.

-Es cierto kakashi sensei- la pelirosa se quejaba _"no es justo yo que quería implementar uno de mis planes"._

-Pues no lo encontraron por que los dos son unos tontos- el uchiha hacia su aparición como siempre- aquí esta kakashi sensei- se lo lanzo al peligris.

-Eso no es justo sasuke tu tienes el sharingan y por eso lo encontraste-naruto empezaba la discusión- eso es trampa.

-Trampa- el uchiha era un sarcástico- pues no lo creo dijo kakashi sensei que lo encontráramos además el no especifico que podíamos usar-sonreía.

Mientras aquellos dos discutían sakura se le quedaba viendo al uchiha"_no puede ser por que anduve con este Patan"_- que te sucede sakura-el peligris se le acerco-

-Nada kakashi sensei-le sonrío como si nada-veo que como siempre sasuke gana-suspiro.

-Ummm...…- kakashi no entendió aquel comentario _"por que sakura esta así_"-naruto sasuke ya dejen de pelear- como siempre el peligris los separaba- ni modo naruto perdieron ustedes así que para la otra concéntrate mejor-suspiro-es todo por hoy chicos se pueden ir- le sonrío antes de desaparecer.

-Eres un tramposo sasuke-naruto seguía peleando- eso no se vale-suspiro-pero no importa como dice kakashi sensei para la otra pienso ganarte de veras.

Naruto como siempre hacia aquellas poses medias raras se podría decir que es una mini copia del cejas encrespadas perdón de gai sensei- vaya sakura como siempre eres la mas- el uchiha se callo.

-Cállate idiota- Sakura no tenia ganas de escucharlo-adiós naruto-sin decir nada mas se fue a su hogar.

-Vaya Sakura estaba mas enojada-naruto se quedo callado- que le pasara- miro a su compañero

-Es una amargada-suspiro- oye naruto quieres que te deje mi día libre-cambio de inmediato el tema.

-Si si si- el rubio sonrío- dime que tengo que hacer para que me lo dejes.

-Bueno me tendrás que pagar por un mes la comida-le sonrío- y ni creas que quiero ir a comer ramen-sabia el uchiha que naruto siempre tenia cupones para comer gratis en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué?- el rubio empezaba a reclamar-esta bien sasuke- se tenia que resignar si quería ese día libre- adonde quieras vamos a comer.

-Esta bien que te párese que vayamos ahorita a donde yo quiera- sonrío-vamos- "_que bueno que naruto acepto por que si no me hubiera quedado Sin comer en un mes_" suspiro "_todo esto me pasa por irme de fiesta ayer_" sin querer se había gastado todo su dinero por ir aquel bar, pero era un buen motivo tenia que desahogarse.

-Esta bien sasuke vamos _"tengo que trabajar duro"_ -no le quedo de otra que irse con su compañero.

Sakura iba caminado por una de las calles principales_,"como pude ser tan tonta de dejar que me ganara sasuke"_ estaba decepcionada de si misma _"lo pero de todo permití que me humillara como siempr_e" suspiro- oye tu frontudota- sakura estaba tan pensativa que no se había dado cuenta que había pasado a un lado de su enemigo perdón amiga- que no vez o que.

-A hola ino- no tenia ganas de discutir- que quieres ahora-suspiro.

-Nada –empezó a reírse- solo te estaba diciendo que si toda vía no te has arrepentido-"conociéndote se que te vas a arrepentir".

-¿Qué?- de inmediato sakura reacciono- no ino no pienso arrepentirme toda vía esta en pie-estaba molesta-así que déjame de molestar- no quería seguirla escuchado- adiós- no le quedo de otra que salir de ahí corriendo.

-Y ahora que le pasa- ino se quedo callada- pues espero que se arrepienta por que no creo que gane- empezó a reír como loca- conociéndola va avenir a suplicarme que la perdone-después de haber dicho eso se fue de ahí.

Sakura no tardo en llegar a su departamento- ya estoy harta de ino y de sasuke por que siempre me deben de estar molestando- cuando la pelirosa estaba molesta empezaba arrojar todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor- pero lo pero de todo que me perdí de ese día libre- eso era lo que mas le molesto- ahora que estaba decidida a- se quedo callada por un momento- quien es- se percato que había alguien en su departamento- sal de ahí- de inmediato saco un kunai- aaaaa- al ver aquel hombre grito- KAKASHI-SENSI- ahora si estaba furiosa- que hace usted aquí.

-Hola Sakura- el peligris le saludo como si nada- solo venia a visitar a mi novia y ver a donde quería salir hoy- al escuchar aquella palabra sakura se quedo callada-claro si a un no sigue molesta.

-Este-"_Sakura piensa aun no tienes todo perdido"_ (iner: no seas tonta puedes aplicar uno de tus planes) "_tienes razón iner_" (inner: o que quieres perder) "_no inner no quiero perder_" (inner: ándale no te quedes como idiota y di algo)- claro que si sensei a donde quiere ir- sakura le sonrío coquetamente bueno si se podría decir eso por que mas que coquetamente paresia esa sonrisa como de niña tonta.

-Ummm...… no lo se- suspiro-elige tu un lugar y vamos- "_a donde puedo ir con el"-_

-Este...- no tenia la mayor idea don de llevar a su sensei _"piensa Sakura rápido"- _que le párese que podamos ir al cine- _"vaya sakura si que eres patética"- _bueno si no quiere tal vez podamos ir no se este- _"que tonta soy toda vía le pregunto si quiere es lógico que no además yo nunca lo eh visto ir al cine"_

-Ummm...…-"_al cine no es mala idea ya tiene mucho tiempo que no voy"_ el peligris no iba tan fácilmente a ese lugar a excepción de aquel día que habían hecho una adaptación de su libro.- vamos entonces- le sonrío

-Esta seguro- Sakura se quedo sorprendida "_vaya pensé que me iba a decir que no"_

-Si vamos- le sonrío como siempre- anda vámonos antes que se haga tarde.

Los dos iban caminando tranquil mantén por la aldea si podría decir por que mientras kakashi leía su librito ese, Sakura tenia una pequeña pelea consigo misma , (iner: haber sakura no desaproveches esa oportunidad así) _"pero que puedo hacer dime nada_" (inner: hay sakurita si que toda vía eres una tonta perdón una inocente) "_oye que te pasa_" (inner: haber primero elijes una película OK si quieres romántica pero no tan melosa OK, después que estén los dos en la obscuridad te acercas a el) _"que estas loca como me le voy acercar a el"_ (inner: si que eres tonta que no sabes alguna táctica para poder hacerlo) "_bueno pues si pero como crees_" (inner: mira si no quieres entonces vete resignando hacer la esclava de ino) "_que no para nada esta bien me arriesgare"_ , después de pelar con su inner siguió planeando alguna estrategia bueno que no tenia.

-Umm…- el peligris se le quedo mirando "si _que sakura es algo extraña_" le daba mucha risa ver a su alumna pensando _"a veces quisiera ser telepático para ver que tanto piensa"_ siempre había tenido la duda de saber que era lo que aquella niña pensaba y mas cuando ponía esa cara de molestia-Sakura- tenia que ver que era lo que estaba pensando- que tanto piensas-_"ya lo tengo" _por mas que el peligris le hablaba, ella seguía sumergida en su pensamientos- mira Sakura una araña

De inmediato reacción la pelirosa-aaa- de nuevo grito- ¿donde esta?- sin durarlo se subió a un banco que estaba a su lado- mátela por favor aaa-toda la gente se le quedaba mirando- por que se esta riendo- Sakura se percato que aquel peligris se burlaba de ella- no me diga-suspiro- que es una de sus estupidas bromas- kakashi se le quedo mirando- no se por que le gusta hacer eso no cree que ya esta grande- la kunochi de pelo rosa estaba furiosa por dentro su hubiera podido lo hubiera golpeado aquel peligris hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero no podía por que así perdería aquella apuesta

-Umm…- aquel peligris se hizo el ofendido- veo que son estupidas mis bromas- si que estaba ofendido-esta bien- Sakura se le quedo mirando "_maldición creo que ahora si se enojo"._

-Kakashi sensei- _"que grosera eh sido el no tiene la culpa que este enojada_"-discúlpeme- estaba apenada-es que no estoy- bajo la mirada

-Creo que no es necesario Sakura que me digas que hoy no estas de buen humor- no era tonto conocía perfectamente a su alumna-estas segura que quieres salir hoy- por mas que Sakura quería rehusarse el estaba seguro que algo le pasaba pero no podía preguntárselo así de fácil.-ven vamos creo será mejor que descanses por hoy y vayamos mañana algún lugar.

-Pero kakashi sensei no- "_que tonta soy por que tengo que ser así_"- enserio estoy bien vamos- el peligris se le quedo mirando- esta bien- resignada se fue de nuevo a su hogar.

-No te preocupes Sakura además conociéndome creo que me quedaría dormido- le sonrío- además estoy algo cansado- el peligris no quería hacerla sentir mas mal de lo que estaba

-_"es un mentiroso de primera pero creo que será mejor si acepte irme a mi casa"_ no estaba de buen humor que digamos-esta bien kakashi sensei me imagino que es agotador su trabajo- medio bromeo- el peligris le sonrío.

Al llegar a su casa Sakura se despidió de su sensei-adiós-suspiro- perdóneme- no perdió mas tiempo y cerro la puerta.

-Umm…- suspiro- ahora que le sucede- no entendía por que su pequeña alumna estaba de esa manera si ella siempre estaba de buen humor.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto lo mas temprano que pudo tenia que hablar con su sensei para así pedirle una pequeña disculpa- tengo que encontrarlo para pedirle una disculpa después de todo el no tiene la culpa espero que no este molesto conmigo por que si no todo lo que eh avanzado con el será como si no lo hubiera hecho- sin perder mas tiempo fue en busca del peligris- a donde esta- nunca pensó que aquel peligris era difícil de encontrar pero ella no se daría por vencida.

Dos horas después Sakura empezaba a desesperarse era el como que ella una buena Ninja no podía localizar su sensei pero después reflexiono que se trataba de kakashi hatake no era nada fácil encontrarlo, si este no quería hacerlo- lo mas seguro que ha de estar leyendo ese estupido libro- no era necesario imaginar que estaría asiendo en su tiempo libre.

Hola Sakura- por arte de magia el peligris aparecía enfrente de ella—veo que estas de buen humor- le sonrío- a déjame decirte que no es ningún estupido libro si no es muy educativo- la pelirosa se quedo callada.

"_por que me tiene que pasar __esto ami_"-perdón kakashi- estaba apenada (inner: si me imagino que su librito ese a de ser muy educativo) _"inner cállate no estoy de buen humor en ese momento no ves que acaba de escucharme en el momento que insulto su apreciado libro"_ (inner: pues por tontna para que lo dices en voz alta)"_ya cállate, ¿por que la tierra? no me traga en este momento"_ la pelirosa estaba apenada.

Sakura que necesitas- el peligirs se le quedo mirando "_de seguro ya esta pensado mil cosas"_ le sonrío –veo que me has estado buscando.

"_como es posible que se haya dado cuenta que lo estaba buscando y lo pero es que si sabia que lo estaba buscando por que no apareció antes"-_este es que quería pedirle una disculpa por lo de ayer kakashi sensei-bajo la mirado- por eso quiero recompensar el tiempo eh invitarlo a tomar un café- "_espero que me diga que si_"

Ummm…- se le quedo mirando- esta bien vamos pero- Sakura se le quedo mirando _"hay no ese pero no me gusta"_- vamos a otro lugar no se fuera de la aldea hay un lugar muy tranquilo-recordemos que al peligirs le molesta estar entre mucha gente.

Este si- no le quedo de otra que ir a donde su sensei le decía _"que bueno que haya elegido un lugar mas lejos por que ahorita no tengo ganas de que ino me moleste cuando me vea con el"._

Ya hemos llegado-después de caminar varios kilómetros, se podría decir por que a Sakura le dolían demasiado los pies llegaron a la parte del bosque "_si aja con que fueras de la aldea_" suspiro _"es un mentiroso si esto esta mas que fuera de la aldea"_-Sakura que sucede veo que estas muy callada- le sonrío

"_toda __vía pregunta si como quiere que le hable si esta leyendo ese libro" _suspiro un momento claro si antes contar hasta diez_"¿Qué? y donde esta la cafetería_"-Este kakashi sensei- suspiro- yo no veo ninguna cafetería- se percato que estaban en medio del bosque.

Umm…- le sonrío como si nada- a si la cafetería donde esta- el peligris empezó a voltear por todos lados como si estuviera perdido- creo que ya no esta.

¿Qué?- la kunochi no podía creer de nuevo la engañaba- no me diga de seguro son de esos pequeños puestos ambulantes que van cambiando- era tanta su furia que sacaba lo sarcástica que era.

A lo mejor-alzo los hombros- ya que estamos aquí podemos descansar un rato no crees- le sonrío- por que veo que estas algo cansada

"_Sakura cuenta hasta diez por que ahora si lo mato"-_ yo cansada para nada kakshi sensei- le sonrío "_toda vía pregunta si como el tiene una buena condición y trae zapatos cómodos_" desafortunadamente Sakura se había puesto unos zapatos nuevos (ya se imaginaran que cuando están nuevos te lastiman mas de la cuenta en lo que te acostumbras a ellos)

Si dices que no estas cansada podemos caminar mas- le sonrío- claro si no hay problema

"_no puede ser ahora entiendo por que tsunade la saca de sus casillas"_- este creo que si es mejor que descansemos aquí- no le quedo de otra que aceptar ese descanso.

Como siempre kakashi saca su librito ese, para así recostarse en el árbol y leer mas a gusto, mientras tanto Sakura solo veía pasar nubes, "_haber 250 nubes"_ no le quedo de otra que contarlas-kakashi sensei- ya se había tardo en decir algo- no se aburre de leer- suspiro.

Ummm…- dejo de leer- yo no pero veo que tu si- le sonrío como si nada- esta bien lo guardare- al sentir aquella mirada asesina dejo de leer- oye Sakura por que estabas enojada ayer- Sakura se le quedo mirando

Este-le sonrío- por nada importante sensei- el peligris se le quedo mirando- bueno esta bien se lo diré-suspiro-es que vera que hay veces que nostras cambiamos de humor cada mes- no era necesario explicarle con detalles que era lo que le pasaba a una mujer cuando le venia su periodo-así que es eso.

Ummm...- "_eso no es raro ya que eh tenido varias compañeras mujeres y veo que cada mes tienen ciertos cambios, y que además son peligrosas como kurenai que tiene mal humor pobre de asuma pero bueno ese es su problema, pero definitivamente Sakura es la mas peligrosa"_ el peligris tenia que recordar eso de nunca hacerla enojar en esos días- y solo por eso- a pesar de que Sakura ponía ese pretexto el peligris no era nada ingenuo de inmediato se había percatado del por que su pequeña alumna estaba molesta.

Este- Sakura no sabia que hacer- si sensei por que- le sonrío "_creo que debo de contener mis aires de asesina cuando veo a sasuke"_- kakashi sensei-tenia que cambiarle el tema no quería arruinar ese momento-¿que es lo que le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?-se le quedo mirando- claro después de leer ese librito.

"_ummm... acaso piensa que no tengo otros Hobbes_"-no se me gusta dormir, ummm... dormir- Sakura se le quedo mirando con una gotita en la cabeza-es difícil decirte que hago en mi tiempo libre ya que casi no tengo muchos días libres- le sonrío como si nada.

"_que le pasa a este hombre solo se la pasa leyendo y durmiendo en su tiempo libre definitivamente por eso entiendo por que es uno de los solteros de konoha"_- vaya kakashi sensei que divertido- río sarcásticamente- mas bien le hubiera preguntado si tiene días libres- _"por que pensándolo bien es cierto que el no tiene mucho tiempo libre"_

Ummm...-se rasco la cabeza- si esa seria una buena pregunta- de nuevo aquella sonrisa- así te hubiera respondido bien- _"vaya que kakashi sensei es mas raro de lo que pensé_"- y tu Sakura veo que ya en tu tiempo libre no estas con naruto-se le quedo mirando- pero bueno eso no se me hace raro por que me imagino que a de ser muy tediosos estar con el todos los días y a parte estar en tu día libre- Sakura no pudo evitar reír "_vaya nunca pensé que kakashi sensei tuviera sentido de humor"_- ¿pero con sasuke? por que ya no, si veía que estaban juntos junto- al escuchar ese nombre Sakura dejo de sonreír-Sakura estas bien- se percato de la mirada melancólica de su alumna _"vaya creo que si algo paso ahí"._

"_maldición no tengo que llorar no puedo arruinar esto no haber __Sakura piensa_" no quería entrar a detalles el por que se había alejado de el- kakashi sensei este creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde- se parao de inmediato- perdón este me tengo que ir por que me acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo con tsunade- se despido de el- adiós- antes de irse se acerco- espero mañana verlo adiós-

Sakura espera- se le quedo mirando- ¿Qué es lo que abra pasado?- algo le decía que algo había pasado para que su alumna se haya ido así de fácil.

Vaya Sakura que tonta soy- no podía creer que a veces fuera tan inmadura, como siempre Sakura llegaba a su departamento para desahogarse un poco y claro auto regañarse, y como siempre después de media hora se quedaba dormida.

En otra parte de la aldea kakashi había llegado a su departamento- nunca pensé que Sakura a pesar de ser fuerte fuera tan frágil a la vez- el peligris estaba algo confundido al ver a su alumna en ese estado, sin querer había llegado al techo de una de las vecinas de Sakura ,bueno no fue sin querer la siguió al verla partirse así, y claro que vio como su pequeña alumna se derogaba que por fortuna para Sakura el no alcanzo a escuchar lo que se decía a si misma


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal pues otra vez ando por estos rumbos actualizando una de mis historias antes que todo FELIZ AÑO algo atrasado pero bueno que novedad conmigo que yo me atrase en mis historias la verdad se que pueden que estén algo molestos o que tal vez esta vez si manden a lincharme por que ahora si me tarde un buen opero como siempre tengo una nueva excusa jejeje y no son como las de kakashi que por cierto me ignoro cuando le dije que había pasado con mis clases se hizo el desentendido y siguió leyendo su librito ese pero déjenmelo tal vez un día de estos puede ocurra un accidente a esos libres, puede que uno de mis perros se lo trague pero de una vez aclaro que puede que sea un accidente jejeje. Pero bueno continuando con mi excusa ahora si sentía que mi lap se moría ya saben no uno que no tiene nada que hacer, se le ocurrió descargan un programa que por cierto déjeme decirles que no supe bien para que era a pero yo bien fregona lo descargue y al darme cuenta era un virus que por poco me borra todo pero gracias a un amigo que me ayudo a recuperar todos mis archivos y sobre todo tosas mis historias que tengo así que ahora si amo a mi amigo por la grandiosa ayuda por que si no imagínense tendría que haber escrito todo de nuevo eso si hubiera estado horrible empezar con el año mal pero bueno lo importante es que ya estoy por aquí de nuevo

Bueno chicos ya no los aburro mas y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo cuídense mucho.

A por cierto muchas pero muchas GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES por seguir leyendo mis historias y apoyándome e da mucho gusto y también a todos ustedes por agregarme como una de sus historias favoritas ahora si me despidió cuídense

* * *

CAPITULO 6 LA VERDAD

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto como todas las mañanas para arreglarse mas de lo acostumbrado, tenia que hacerlo para conquistar a su sensei y mas por aquel día que lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca tenia que solucionar eso si no quería perder y claro había recordado alguna de las tácticas de su sensei -bueno Sakura haruno hoy tienes que seguir con tu apuesta si no quieres que ino te moleste- después de desayunar algo ligero se fue al campo a donde se encontraría con sus compañeros y claro aquel hombre

-Sakura- el primero en saludarla fue el rubio- vaya ahora vienes muy guapa- aquel chico en verdad la quería como a una hermana- verdad sasuke

-Así- solo volteo a ver como si fuera un bicho raro- pues yo la veo igual- no hubiera dicho eso aquella pelirosa se enfureció- no te enojes si es la verdad- y como siempre la pelirosa se desquitaba con el pobre rubio imperativo

-Hay Sakura pero por que siempre me tienes que pegar a mi- siempre era lo mismo alguien la hacia enojar y el que lo pagaba era el- si yo solo te dije que te veías mas bonita hoy- mejor se hubiera quedado callado otro golpe recibió

-Hay naruto- si que esta furiosa- bueno y tu que tanto me miras- esta vez volteo a ver aquel uchiha- pues eso no lo pensabas antes-

-Pues la verdad no eh- le sonrío- pero ahora me arrepiento de haber estado contigo- ese chico era bastante arrogante- pero que bueno que me di cuenta y te deje.

-¿Que?- estaba demasiado molesta de por si un día antes la había humillado como siempre lo asía- si yo fui la que te dejo imbesil- ya era el colmo para ella Haver dicho que el la dejo ahora si lo iba a matar, pero como siempre aquel peligris llegaba en esos momentos.

-Que tal chicos- los saludo con su típica sonrisa (ya sabemos que no se le ve el rostro así que solo se vio su ojito curvado)- perdón es que se me cruzo una- no alcanzo a decir su tipia excusa-Sakura detente- en ese momento la pelirosa había sacado uno de sus kunais para aventárselo directamente a uno de sus alumnos mientras el rubio estaba desmayado- pero que esta pasando aquí- era el colmo que su alumna que siempre se comportaba por que había hecho eso, bueno pensándolo bien siempre se ponía algo histérica cuando naruto le hacia algo pero por que con sasuke, pero pensándolo bien se había percatado que dos días antes sakura se había molestado con aquel mocoso.

-Kakashi sensei- la peligrosa de inmediato guardo su arma- lo que sucede es que- le daba algo de pena decirle el motivo, por el cual quería matar a su compañero

-No es culpa de Sakura kakashi sensei- como siempre el chico rubio defendiendo a sus compañeros- es que yo la hice enojar- sonrío como si nada- ya sabe como soy- Sakura agacho la mirada

-Umm…- volteo a ver a la pelirosa que estaba entre nerviosa y triste a la vez- quiero que se pongan a dar 50 vueltas en todo el campo ahora mismo- sin decir nada los tres se fueron de ahí.

Dos horas después, el primero como siempre en llegar era aquel chico déspota, y como siempre la ultima en llegar era la pelirosa- vaya hasta que por fin llegas Sakura- de por si era algo burlón pues con ella era el doble.

-Cállate- ya estaba harta de que la humillara, aquel chico- nada mas por que no quiero que me castiguen pero algún día te puede ocurrir algún accidente- esta vez ella sonrío, cosa que al moreno no le dio mucha gracia.

-Espero que puedas Sakura- pero no se podía quedar callado- por que conociéndote no serias capas de matar ni a una mosca- esta vez fue el colmo la chica se puso realmente enojada y claro le dio en su ego, y de nuevo empezaba la pelea, naruto quiso impedir que su amiga cometiera alguna tontería pero esta vez kakashi fue el que la impidió

-Basta los tres- aquel peligris era muy difícil hacerlo enojar, pero se dio cuenta que su alumno se había pasado- esto es todo por hoy- los volteo a ver con sus ojos de acecino- quiero que mañana lleguen temprano- Sakura estaba totalmente apenada pero tenia mucho coraje al pensar que nadie la tomaba enserio- Sakura necesito que te quedes- naruto solo se despidió de su amiga y se retiro de ahí.

Sakura estaba demasiado furiosa, si en esos momentos se le cruzara algún Ninja, o quien fuera, lo hubiera golpeado en esos momentos, pero tubo que controlarse al ver la cara de su sensei.

-Sakura- le hablo algo molesto- que es lo que sucede- Sakura solo lo volteo a ver- tu no eres así- realmente estaba algo preocupado por su alumna

-Es que- por mas que pudo controlarse, esas lagrimas se hacían presentes- ya estoy harta que me compadezcan, se que soy una inútil que no sirvo para nada, lo se, pero por que siempre me lo tienen que estar diciendo- el peligris solo se le quedo viendo, jamás había visto a su alumna en ese estado- sabe que todos se pueden ir por un tubo- no dejo que kakashi reaccionara la chica desapareció en ese momento.

En esos momentos estaba furiosa pero al llegar a su casa no pudo mas, rompió en llanto- por que soy tan poca cosa para todos- esta vez se sentía humillada por aquel chico- soy una inútil- esta vez lloraba con desesperación, que no se dio cuenta que entraron a su departamento- tiene razón ino soy tan fea que a ningún hombre le puedo interesar- aquel hombre que había entrado se quedo parado sin decir nada- es mejor que me rinda de una vez.

-Sakura- aquella chica se quedo totalmente callada al sentir unos brazos que la abrazaban con mucha ternura- eso no es verdad- no podía creer que aquella niña sonriente, estaba realmente destrozada por dentro- si tu eres una niña muy linda y eso no es todo eres uno de los mejores Ninja médicos- sakura solo se limito a escucharlo- tu crees que si no valieras nada no estaría contigo- no supo por que había dicho semejante cosa pero realmente era verdad la apreciaba mucho a ella

-Eso no es cierto kakashi usted esta conmigo por que le doy lastima- esta vez sakura lo volteo a ver- así que no se preocupe mas por mi- aquel peligris realmente le destrozo verla en ese estado- y sabe que ya- no dejo que siguiera hablando.

-Sakura eso que dices realmente no es cierto y tu lo sabes- esta vez se había molestado al ver aquella chica como se sentía poca cosa- que yo jamás te mentiría – al ver la cara de sakura se controlo para no regañarla-no se realmente que paso con sasuke- el peligris sabia algo pero no sabia si era verdad- pero no voy a dejar que te trate de esa manera- lo que mas le molestaba era que molestaran a una chica y mas si era su alumna

-Kakashi- se sorprendió- no quiero que lo regañe o lo castigue- a pesar que aquel chico le había hecho mucho daño realmente lo apreciaba como amigo

-No te preocupes sakura no pienso hacerle nada de eso- el también apreciaba aquel chico pero no podía permitir que la humillara

Ya estando mas relajada sakura decidió hablar de nuevo- que es lo que te hizo- no se podía quedar con la duda. Y más al verla una noche antes llorar de esa manera.

Sakura solo lo observo, no sabia si decirle, pero realmente tenia que desahogarse y en ese momento el estaba ahí así que decidió hablar- es que -dudo de nuevo pero tenia que desahogarse con alguien- cuando nos hicimos novios todo era perfecto, bueno mas o menos, yo pensé que podía cambiar su frialdad y que realmente el me amara como yo a el pero no fue todo lo contrario cada día que pasaba era mas frío conmigo- se callo por un momento ya que aquellas lagrimas salían de nuevo- pero a mi eso no me importo yo quería estar s u lado no importaba si el me tratara mal, pero una noche cuando fuimos aquella fiesta los dos habíamos tomado-callo por un momento-realmente no me gusta tomar demasiado usted lo sabe- el jounin movió la cabeza afirmando que si -pero el siguió tomando mas de la cuenta cuando yo quise decirle que parara solo se limito a decirme que no me importaba que si quería me largara de ahí- no quería seguir recordando pero tenia que desahogarse- pero yo de estupida me quede hasta que el vio que ya estaba molesta me tomo del brazo y me saco de ahí- el junin estaba tranquilo escuchando pero al oír que aquel mocoso la había jaloneado cambio su cara- me dio algo de pena pero me fui con el a pesar que hinata me había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero el era mi novio así que tenia que irme con el- de nuevo aquellas lagrimas salieron- estando en mi casa- se quedo callada por un segundo- quiso que hiciéramos- no sabia como decirlo- bueno usted ya lo sabe que yo me entregara a el- el junin no podía creerlo que su alumno fuera así- pero me negué ,cosa que se enojo y me tomo del brazo, pero yo me sa fe, pero claro el es mejor que yo así que me tomo de ambas manos y me llevo directo a mi cuarto, estando en el me aventó a la cama y- esto era el colmo aquel mocoso se había atrevido a tocarla mas de la cuenta

-Sakura ¿el te obligo a estar con el? a la fuerza-esta vez era seguro que el lo iba a matar.

Sakura de nuevo lloro con desesperación, cosa que se limito a abrazarla-cuando estaba a punto tome uno de mis kunais y se lo avente- suspiro- por eso falto aquel día

-Ya entiendo por que tu llevabas aquel golpe en tu cara- de inmediato dedujo que aquel golpe no había sido una caída como ella lo aseguro- el fue verdad- sakura bajo la cabeza- por que no me lo dijiste.

-No lo se sensei- si lo sabia por eso se lo oculto, lo conocía bien- tal vez por que me dio pena y un poco de miedo- como no si cuando se lo dijo tsunade aquella mujer se fue directo a matarlo pero gracias a que ella la había defendido no paso a mayores.

-Sakura quiero que seas sincera conmigo-tenia que preguntar si eran ciertos esos rumores -es cierto aquellos rumores que habían sobre ti- como todo hombre herido en el orgullo tenia que hacer algo para que aquella chica la repudiaran, así que decidió ir por toda la aldea y decir que el había sido el primer hombre en la vida de la pelirosa.

-No eso no es cierto kakashi- el peligris pensó que le estaba mintiendo pero al verle su rostro se dio cuenta que era verdad- jamás estuve con el ni con nadie- suspiro al escuchar eso de ella y no era que el quería ser el primero.

-Sakura- de nuevo la abrazo, la veía tan frágil y sobre todo como era posible que había aguantado que le hicieran eso- quiero que confíes en mi- la pelirosa se quedo sorprendida a ver la reacción de su sensei - desde hoy no permitiré que nadie te haga daño por que estas conmigo- a pesar de todo el la quería mucho.

-Kakashi sensei- lo abrazo con fuerza para llorar de nuevo, realmente se sentía protegida a un lado de el- así será confiare en usted- no sabia el por que se sentía tan bien en aquellos brazos.

-Sakura vamos a que te acuestes a dormir- sin querer se había quedado dormida entre los brazos del peligris-

-aja- lo único que contesto sakura ya que estaba entre dormida y despierta, así que no tubo otro remedio que subirla y recostarla en su cama- gracias- fue lo ultimo de decir antes de quedar totalmente dormida

-Sakura te vez tan frágil así- se quedo observando por un momento y no supo realmente aquella sensación pero tenia que controlarse ya que ella no era como todas las chicas.

Al día siguiente sakura se despertó poco a poco- adonde estoy- estaba algo confundida, volteo para todos lados y vio que estaba en su cuarto- pero si yo estaba hablando con kakashi- después de un minuto recordó que se había cabía dormido- vaya me trajo hasta acá- se sonrojo un poco- nunca pensé que el fuera así- seguía algo confundida no conocía esa parte de su sensei, bueno era muy atento con ella pero a ese grado- bueno sakura deja de pensar tonterías- se quedo acotada por 10 minutos mas, después de eso fue directo a darse una ducha.

Toda vía no podía creerlo kakashi realmente era una persona normal bueno entre comillas por que a veces decía cada tontería pero lo que mas le impresionara es que aquel peligris tenia uno que otro sentimiento. Estaba tan pensativa que solo se limito a saludar a sus compañeros- hola kakashi sensei, naruto- no se percato que su sensei estaba ahí hasta que después de 10 segundos volteo a ver- usted tan temprano aquí- no podía creerlo el ahí a las 7 de la mañana.

-Hola sakura- como siempre saludando a la pelirosa con su ojito feliz

-No puedo creerlo que acaso se siente mal o que- estaba algo impactado desde que lo conocía jamás en su vida había llegado temprano a un entrenamiento incluso no se había dado prisa ese día.

-No estoy enfermo- se le quedo viendo- ¿Por qué?- toda vía preguntaba el por que la chica se le quedaba viendo

-¿Como que por que? kakashi sensei- esta vez el rubio hablo- si usted es un impuntual de primera- el peligris se le quedo viendo asiéndose el ofendido- no ponga esa cara si es la verdad

-Bueno naruto no es que llegue tarde si no que siempre me encuentro a una linda ancianita , o un gato negro que por cierto dicen que es de mala suerte y por eso tengo que irme por otro lugar- se tenia que defender- bueno pero eso no importa ahorita- se quedo callado al ver como aquel mocoso llegaba como si nada- si no que quiero hablar con ustedes- sakura se quedo callada que era lo que iba hacer su sensei ahora- sasuke quiero que desde hoy no vuelvas a molestar a sakura entendido- aquel mocoso solo se le quedo viendo.

-Vaya sakura acaso necesitas a kakashi para que te defienda- era tan testarudo que no se iba dejar que lo regañara aquel peligris- que puedo esperar de ti

Sakura estaba a punto de darle un golpe pero la de tubo kakashi- ella no necesita de mi sasuke - sakura se le quedo viendo cuando el tomo su mano- tu deberías de saber cuando ella se defiende- aquel moreno recordó aquel día que ella lo había atacado sin compasión- pero solo quiero que sepas que detesto que molesten a mi novia- sakura no podía creerlo, y mucho menos aquel chico testarudo y bueno al rubio era toda una novedad

-¿Ustedes son novios?- si no fuera que lo conocieran se podía decir que el estaba celoso- no puedo creerlo

-Si sasuke somos novios - "_como te quedo el ojo idiota_"-hay algún problema- el peligris la miro, aquella chica si tenia agallas

-Sakura- el rubio la abrazo- me da mucho gusto eso- a pesar que el tenia cariño hacia su amigo, no le perdonaba lo que le había hecho a su amiga, si por el fuera lo hubiera matado por atreverse hacerle algo pero solo por que su novia hinata lo había hecho jurar que no hiciera alguna estupidez, por que si lo asía ella lo iba a dejar así que solo se limito a no decir nada-vaya kakashi sensei bien que se lo tenia guardadito eh-como siempre se hacia el chistoso

-Umm…- se le quedo mirando- por eso desde hoy quien quiera hacerle algo a sakura se las verán conmigo- se le quedo mirando a sasuke, cosa que aquel chico trago saliva

"_por que me mira así acaso __sabrá algo"- _pues no creo que alguien se atreva hacerle daño- les sonrío cínicamente.

-Que bueno que les quedo claro- a pesar de jurar no hacerle nada aquel mocoso, tenia que vengarse por tocar a su niña- ya basta de perder tiempo hoy tienen varias misiones- saco una pequeña lista de su bolsillo- así que los espero en la tarde espero que cumplan sus misiones.

Así que a los chicos no les quedo de otra que seguir aquellas misiones, pero claro que sasuke no se lo había tragado tan fácilmente que eran unas simples misiones, era mas que obvio que kakashi lo estuviera castigando, "_cree que me voy a tragar eso pues no que casualidad que a naruto y a sakura les haya dado las misiones mas fáciles mientras a mi me manda a los baños a limpiarlos"_ el uchiha estaba mas que decidido a vengarse del peligris no era posible que lo trataran de esa manera su orgullo estaba por los suelos bueno eso decía ya que se le se veía que se estaba muriendo de celos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ke tal pues otra vez ando por estos rumbos mis queridos amigas (os), la verdad ahora si no tengo alguna escusa para decirles, pero si les digo que espero ke les guste.

Cuídense mucho

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 AL PASO DE LOS DIAS**

Todo iba a la perfección se podría decir que sakura iba ganando aquella apuesta pero bueno eso creía ella agracias a su querida amiga hinata que al parecer le echaba porras pero que a la vez le decía que dejara aquella apuesta, ya que todo podía salir mal pero sakura era demasiada orgullosa no iba a dejar tan fácilmente aquella apuesta que digamos.

Al mañana siguiente la pelirosa se levanto con algo de pereza no quería ir al despacho de su maestra sabia lo que le esperaría pero el deber llamaba así que con toda sus fuerzas se levanto para ir al despacho. Caminaba despacio no quería llegar pronto pero recordó que su sensei estaba algo neurótica en las mañanas así que acelero los pasos.

Al llegar a la muerta se asomo por la puerta- hola tsunade- la rubia estaba en aquel escritorio.

-Hola sakura- la saludo tranquilamente _"maldición eso esta mal tsunade de buen humor no puedo creerlo me va a ir mal"_- pasa- la rubia siguió calmada.

-Que sucede tsunade- estaba algo nerviosa sabia que su maestra se Tria algo entre manos.

-Te eh citado aquí para decirte- callo por un momento- que rayos te pasa sakura- la pelirosa tembló "l_o sabia"._

-Este nada tsunade- no sabia que hacer la pelirosa- por que lo dice.

-Sakura crees que soy tonta- la rubia la miro algo molesta- esta bien seguiré tu jueguito- suspiro- haber que estas haciendo al salir con el Ninja genio- sakura tembló- dime sakura es verdad que tu y el son novios

-Tsunade- la pelirosa no sabia que hacer o mas bien que contestar "_maldición que puedo decirle no le puedo decirle la verdad que esto es una sola apuesta piensa sakura piensa inner no me dejes"_ en esos momentos a sakura no se le venia a la mente, pero por arte de magia apareció el peligri-kakashi sensei-sakura se sobre salto un poco al ver como la rubia lo miraba con esos ojos de asesina.

-Umm...-volteo a ver a la rubia como si nada "_ahora por que estará de mal humor"-q_ue tal tsunade, sakura- el peligris sonrío como si nada-creo que las interrumpí-se rasco la cabeza como si no entendiera nada- creo que será mejor que regrese después-sonrío

-No para nada kakashi hatake- la rubio sonrío con malicia-al contrario a ti te estaba esperando- sakura se puso a temblar "_maldición por que tenia que aparecer en estos momentos kakashi"_

-Ummm...- entro como si nada- dígame tsunade para que me estaba buscando- "_tsunade por favor no le haga nada"_ sakura estaba demasiado preocupado por su sensei.

-Quiero que tú me aclares que es lo que esta pasando con ustedes dos-suspiro- y no quiero que me mientas hatake.

-Ummm...- suspiro- pues no pasa nada con nosotros- volteo a ver a sakura- no se a que se refiere tsunade.

-Vaya hatake-contó hasta diez para controlarse "_aun que sea uno de mis mejores jounin no tendré compasión con el_"- esta bien seré directa para que me entiendas-suspiro- estas saliendo con sakura- se levanto de su silla para verlo mejor

-Ummm...-se rasco la cabeza- si tsunade estoy saliendo con ella- sakura al escuchar eso estaba punto de desmayarse "_que es lo que acaba de decir"-_ no creo que haya algún problema en eso- se acerco hacia donde estaba sakura

-¿QUE?- al escuchar a kakashi tan tranquilamente se fue contra de el- es lo que acabas de decir

-Tsunade por favor- sakura reacciono al ver como la rubia tenia sobre la pared al jounin genio- no le haga nada malo yo soy la que tengo la culpa.

Tsuande volteo a ver a su linda pelirosa- como esta eso que tu tienes la culpa- soltó al peligris para dirigirse así su alumna- no hija tu no tienes la culpa de nada de seguro este pervertido te sedujo y caíste mi niña pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de el- volteo de nuevo haber al peligirs que había quedado un poco aturdido del semejante empujón que le había metido la rubia.

-No es verdad tsunade el no tiene la culpa- del susto que se había llevado al ver como reaccionaba su maestra se le salio una pequeña lagrima- kakashi no me sedujo si no yo fui- tsunade se quedo callada

-¿Pero sakura? tú- no podía creerlo- no no puede ser eso.

-Tsunade se que esto no esta permitido esta relación pero-agacho la mirada- yo quiero que usted me de permiso para seguir saliendo con el por que yo-suspiro- lo quiero a el- volteo haber a donde estaba el peligris.

Kakashi se quedo sin habla junto con Tsunade, ninguno de los dos se imagino que sakura fuera a reaccionar de esa manera -sakura-tsunade fue la primera reaccionar al ver como su niña estaba llorando

-Tsunade- el peligris se acerco de nuevo a sakura- en verdad cree que yo seria capas de hacerle algo a sakura- la tomo de la mano- yo en verdad quiero tener una relación con ella por eso le pido su permiso para que me deje seguir con ella- sakura volteo a haber al peligris-así que espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.

Tsunade volteo haber a la pelirosa- esta bien- suspiro- pero espero que tomes enserio a sakura kakashi- tsunade tenia el leve presentimiento que esto iba a terminal mal- se pueden retirar

Son decir nada mas los dos se retiraron de la oficina- sakura estas bien- kakashi se preocupo al ver a sakura que estaba totalmente pálida-

-Si- sakura solo volteo haber al peligris- no te preocupes- al momento de decir eso se desmayo.

_-_

-Sakura- kakashi de inmediato reacciono, la cargo y se le llevo a su casa, no quería que tsunade lo fuera a matar por hacer que sakura se desmayara, así que la tomo y se la llevo directo a su casa, a medio camino el peligris recordó que la pelirosa había dejado sus llaves en el escritorio de tsunade, así que no le quedo de otra que llevársela a su hogar, que por cierto lo único que esperaba que el si hubiera traído sus llaves _"espero que haya dejado la ventana abierta" _kakashi ya se había acostumbrado a entrar por la ventana ya que siembre se le olvidaban las llaves.

Y como si eso ya fuera algo normal para el peligirs entro por la ventana de su recamara sin necesidad alguna de llegar a la puerta y ver que no traía sus llaves.

Ya estando ahí la recostó en su cama – te ves muy linda así- se acerco a ella y le dio beso en la frente "_pero que estoy haciendo_" se alejo de ella- creo que se será mejor que me de un baño- se sintió algo raro en su cuerpo, mas bien n su corazón.

En la aldea

En la oficina se encontraba una rubia pensativa- algo me esta ocultando- tsunade no podía creer lo que había pasado-creo que tendré que ver la manera de hablar a solas con el-tenia que hacerle ver al peligris que si este engañaba a su niña, tendría demasiadas consecuencias por haberse metido con la persona menos indicada para hacer sus idioteces.

-Disculpe tsunade- su asistente tenia varios minutos hablándole, pero al ver que la rubia no le hacia caso opto por dejar los pergaminos "_creo que será mejor que regrese después"_

En otra parte de la aldea do jounin se encontraban almorzando, bueno solo uno ya que el pelinegro paresia que estuviera en la nubes-ahora que te sucede sasuke- el rubio hiperactivo no entendía que su amigo estuviera de mal humor-creo que estas mas amargado cada día-seguía sin escuchar al uchiha-creo que es momento que te consigas novia y te cases-sonrío-veme mi carácter ahora que estoy a varios días en casarme.

Que acabas decirme- sasuke reacciono en lo ultimo que le decía el rubio-no estoy amargado y eso que tu carácter cambio no creo por que siempre has sido un idiota- sin decir nada mas se levanto y se fue dejando a naruto.

Yo no soy ningún idiota-se rasco la cabeza-creo que con ese carácter jamás se casara- como si nada el rubio siguió comiendo su segundo plato de Ramen.

No puede ser que sakura salga con kakashi- el pelinegro estaba demasiado herido su ego-tengo que hablar con una de sus amigas- tenia que sacarse la duda si en verdad andaban ellos dos- hinata no creo que me diga algo pero Ino si-sasuke sabia con quien sacar esa información.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba dándose una ducha para así relajarse y pensar mucho mejor-tengo que terminar con esto- le empezaba a remorder la conciencia al ver y escuchar a sakura diciendo que lo quería- pero como sin hacerle daño- esa era la pregunta del millón, de como hacerle pero ¿realmente quería dejarla? "que es lo que me esta pasando" desde aquel día que la vio tan inocente y desprotegida sintió algo en su corazón -que es esto que siento y por que-suspiro- ¿acaso me estaré enamorando?-se quedo inmóvil al llegar a esa conclusión- no puede ser- dudo de si mismo-creo que será mejor que shizune me revise- ya mas relajado Decio salir del baño.

-Donde estoy- sakura empezaba a despertar y noto que no estaba en su recamara si no que en otra que nunca había estado "_yo que recuerde estaba con kakashi" _suspiro y se levanto de la cama, empezó a observar todo lo que había en la recamará, lo cual no tardo en adivinar en donde estaba _"hay ese kakashi sensei es el colmo que todos esos libros los tenga a la vista que no le dará pena_" sonrío "_bueno que se puede esperar de_ el"- ahora donde estará- al ver que el jounin genio no aprecia decidió a entrar al baño- ¡AAA…¡-al entrar al baño encontró a un hombre desconocido _"pero quien es este hombre"_ se le quedo mirando de arriba hacia abajo (inner:por kami esta hecho un cuero) _"si inner tienes toda la razón_" se quedo mirando por unos segundos mas hasta que le callo el veinte de quien se trataba _"haber tiene el pelo gris no no puede ser"_-kakashi sensei- se sonrojo

-Sakura- sonrío como si nada "_que hermosa sonrisa tiene_"- te pasa algo- el peligris le hablaba pero sakura seguía en las nubes

-Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei- hablaba pausadamente como si su cerebro tardara en reaccionar-es usted- por mas que se dijera que ese cuerpazo de hombre fuera otro menos su sensei se daba cuenta que si lo era.

-Umm…- le dio mucha gracia ver a sakura de esa manera- si soy yo- empezó a remedarla- por que preguntas eso.

-Es que usted no…- no tenia la manera de preguntarle- trae su mascara-se sonrojo-

-Umm…- se toco la cara como si estuviera buscando algo- si es cierto sakura no la traigo la mascara-le contesto asombrado-¿quieres que me la ponga?

Sakura tardo en reaccionar- NO- grito un poco-perdón-se sonrojo "_no se que estoy diciendo" _(inner: sakura no seas tonta dale un beso) "¿_pero como?_" (inner: tonta acércate a el carajo) sakura no supo en que momento su iner se apodero de ella se acerco poco a poco, estando frente a el subió su mano derecha y empezó a tocar el rostro del peligris "_su piel es tan suave"_ fue bajando su mano hasta sus labios _"son perfectos_" sonrío al recordar que hace años naruto se imaginaba que sus labios eran grandes o tal vez pequeños "_nartuo en verdad te sorprenderías que nadada que ver con tu imaginación y tu sasuke te morirías al ver que kakashi es mas guapo que tu_" sin pensarle mas se acerco a sus labios para besarlos _"y si me rechaza"_ se alejo un poco de el por miedo de que no se dejara, pero se sorprendió al sentir las manos del peligris en su cintura y de cómo la apegaba a su cuerpo así que sin pensarle kakashi se acerco a sus labios para besarla poco a poco ya que noto que sakura se puso algo nerviosa, así que fue despacio al notar que sakura si podía seguir su ritmo introdujo su lengua como si quisiera explorarla por completo, así que el beso se volvió mas apasionado "_por kami kakashi es todo un experto en_ besar" por falta de aire se tubo que separar de el.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor-sonrío-ven ven para que te sientes no te vayas a desmayar- bromeo un poco para quitar la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

-Este…kakashi-sensei-sonrojo-creo que yo debería mejor esperarlo en la sala.

-Umm…- se le quedo mirando sin entender- por que si por mi no hay ningún problema

Sakura señalo hacia el espejo-mire-se puso nerviosa.

-Umm…- volteo haber y se dio cuenta que estaba semi desnudo (n/a: solo traía puesto la toalla enredada en su cintura)-tienes razón-se rasco la cabeza-ahorita regreso- saco un uniforme de su closet y se fue a la otra habitación

-vaya-suspiro-en verdad es guapísimo no se por que lleva esa mascara-se quedo pensando-no si mejor que la lleve puesta por que si no tendría que espantarle a esas moscas muertas-se encelo un poco al imaginas como el peligris seria acosado por todas esas mujeres- pero que cosas digo-sonrío- ¿a que hora son?- volteo haber el reloj que estaba en la mesita- por kami son las 5:00 no me va a dar tiempo- se levanto de la cama y salio.

Kakashi ya vestido se asomo al ver algo rosa que salía corriendo-sakura ¿a donde Vaz?

-A mi casa- se detuvo- al verle la cara a kakashi- es que hoy es la despedida de hinata.

-Umm…- se rasco la cabeza- es cierto hoy también es la de naruto-suspiro pesadamente, ya que a el no le gustaba ir a reuniones-espérame te acompaño.

-Pero kakakshi voy a llegar tarde-el peligris se le quedo mirando- esta bien pero si me dice algo hinata usted me tendría que decir una de sus magnificas excusas.

-Umm- se rasco la cabeza- fácil dile que estabas algo ocupada-sakura se sonrojo- esa es una buena excusa y no estas mintiendo.

-Si será-sonrío-apúrese para que me acompañe primero a mi casa.

-Umm…-sonrío-solo deja me peino- "kakashi ¿se peina?" se quedo con la duda-ahora si ya vámonos- _"vaya a eso se le dice peinar entonces que será despeinar"-_ ¿de que te ríes?

-De nada-sonrío-anda ya vámonos-sin perder mas tiempo salieron rumba a la casa de sakura.

no tardaron en llegar a su departamento-espérame aquí-lo invito a tomar asiento-puede tomar lo que quiera-sonrío-no tardo- sakura de inmediato salio corriendo a su recamara _"por kami ¿pero que es lo que hice_?" toda vía no podía creer que había visto el rostro del peligris, segundo que lo había visto semi desnudo y tercero y el mas importante que lo había besado, lo cual no le había incomodado esos tres puntos _"la verdad me puedo enamorar de ese hombre"_ se quedo impresionada al llegar a esa conclusión- pero que demonios estoy diciendo- se sacudió la cabeza para olvidar todo aquel pensamiento- por kami ya es tarde- se desvistió como pudo y se metió a la ducha.

-Umm…-kakashi como siempre tomo su libro del estuche y empezó leer, para matar tiempo, por que ya sabia que toda mujer cuando dice "no tardo" eso quería decir que por lo menos tardaría una hora o hasta mas.

Dos horas con quince minutos sakura bajaba las escaleras-este perdón-sonrojo-por hacerlo esperar tanto-sonrío- espero no se haya aburrido.

-Ummm....- kakashi se quedo sin habla al ver a sakura con ese vestido rojo _"se ve muy bien" _la miro de arriba hacia abajo, el vestido le venia ala perfección, no era muy corto ni muy largo, le daba a la mitad del muslo, pero igual no estaba tan ajustado, pero si le hacia resaltar su figura _"nunca me había fijado que sakura tenia un buen cuerpo_" tosió un poco _"que estoy pensando_"-no te preocupes sakura-sonrío- encontré algo para entretenerme.

-Si es lo que veo-"si _de seguro ya se leyó dos veces mugroso libro_" bueno este ya vámonos por que se nos va hacer tarde-sonrío-bueno mas bien ami por que tu ya estas acostumbrado a llegar tarde-los dos se rieron.

-Umm yo-se hizo el ofendido-nunca llego tarde-se le quedo mirando- lo que sucede es que por asares del destino algo me sucede.

-Si aja –"es un cínico"-como usted diga-suspiro-anda ya vámonos-sin discutir y nada los dos se marcharon a la fiesta…

Continuara………….

* * *

Si lose ke me van a matar unos cuantos al dejarla a medias pero la verdad lo hice apropósito por que quiero darles ahí una sorpresilla en el próximo capitulo

No me maten yo lo se que lo me merezco pero antes que me maten esperen el próximo capitulo, y ustedes decidirán que hacen conmigo

Cuídense mucho


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 LA FIESTA

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues otra ves ando por aquí actualizando mi historia un poco retrasada ahora si ya no Tego vergüenza jejjejej pero bueno lo importare es que ya estoy aquí, les había comentado que había dejado el otro capitulo a si por que les tenia unas pequeña sorpresa pues miren la sorpresa nada mas y nada menos es que ese capitulo contiene lemon ahora me eh estado animado a escribir pero no solo eso si no que ya por fin aquellos dos tontos se dieron cena de algo importare así que descúbranlo

Cuídense mucho

Sakura y kakashi iban caminando por la aldea tranquilamente después de todo ya iban retrasados bueno solo la pelirosa _"que es lo que me pasa"_ Sakura no sabia por que se sentía nerviosa al lado de el a fin de cuentas solo era un simple juego, igual que Sakura kakashi iba pensativamente _"por que deje que viera mi rostro"_ no podía creerlo el jamás le había mostrado su rostro a ninguna mujer _"bueno se podría decir que fue un accidente" _tenia una buena excusa de lo de su rostro pero lo que mas le inquietaba era el beso que le había dado a s alumna_ "pero por que la acerque para que me diera el beso"_ en eso no podía poner algún pretexto "_acaso me puedo enamorar de Sakura_" se quedo inmóvil.

-Kakashi sensei-Sakura noto algo distante al peligris-¿Qué le sucede?

-Umm...- se rasco la cabeza- nada por que-se hizo el que no sabia "pero que es lo que me pasa" no podía creer lo que había hecho acaso era verdad eso

-Si aja-Sakura se le quedo mirando "ahora que le pasa"-bueno vámonos por que si no voy a llegar tarde- los dos siguieron caminando.

No tardaron en llegar a la fiesta-Sakura- la pelirosa volteo a verlo- ¿quieres que pase por ti?-Sakura se sorprendió-eso es lo que hace un novio-sonrío

-Claro- no podía creerlo eso de kakashi- entonces nos vemos a las 12:00-antes de irse se acerco y lo beso-te veo al rato- sin decir nada se metió al bar donde las chicas la estaban esperando-que tal chicas

-Vaya frentona- la primera en saludarla era su amiga ino-hasta que por fin llegas-sonrío-que es lo que te atraso.

-Hay ya déjala ino-tenten se acerco- ella sabrá.

-Gracias ten ten-sonrío-pues me atrase por que estaba con mi novio-ino se le quedo mirando sorprendida.

-T novio- como siempre de sarcástica- vaya Sakura- río-entonces vas muy enserio.

-Claro yo te lo dije-sonrío-que podía- "_pero que estoy diciendo"-¡_hinata!- la peliazul se acerco antes que empezaran a pelear

-Que bueno que llegaste Sakura-la abrazo-ven vamos para acá- la Alejo de la rubia

-Hay ino-tentenla miro feo- déjala ya en paz- se alejo de ella.

I-no se quedo sorprendida acaso Sakura le iba a ganar la apuesta no podía permitirse tal cosa- no claro que no conociéndola no creo que me gane-sonrío y siguió tomando.

Kakashi seguía sorprendido por lo que había pasado en la tarde no podía creer que Sakura lo había besado bueno el no podía creer que el la había besado y el por que había sentido ese cosquilleo en su cuerpo "pero que me pasa nunca m había pasado esto con anko" eso si era algo sorprendente para el-kakashi sensei- el peligris no había entrado al bar- como es posible que haya llegado tarde es el colmo- naruto le reprochaba lo impuntual que era el peligris-espero que el día de mi boda llegue a un que sea a la misa eh

-Ummm...…-volteo haber al rubio-si naruto no pienso llegar tarde-sonrío- que tal chicos- saludo a los jounin que estaban presentes

-Vaya mi eterno rival-el jounin de mallas verdes se le acerco _"hay no puede ser gai_"-pensé que no ibas a venir- como siempre hizo su paso súper wau

-Ummm...…-kakashi lo volteo haber- me decías algo gai-sonrío

-Ay-el jounin se molesto- no se por que te sigo considerando mi rival-se ofendió-

-Ummm...…- "es_ lo mismo que digo yo"-_ hola genma-saludo al primero que se encontraba ahí

-Hola kakashi-sonrío- pensamos que no ibas a venir-le dio una palmada en la espalda

-Ummm...-sonrío-como no iba a venir a la despedida de soltero de mi alumno-naruto sonrío

-De veras sensei-naruto saltaba de felicidad- pensé que no iba a venir después de todo sasuke siempre fue su consentido-kakashi se sorprendió al decirle eso naruto-pero muchas gracias por estar aquí- se Alejo el rubio para seguir con la fiesta.

Kakashi se sorprendió al ver a narturo seriamente-vaya mi eterno rival-gai se acerco a el-veo que tu también tenias a tu consentido

-Ummm...- "_yo siempre los trate por igual_"- eso no es cierto gai-suspiro-no soy como tu- "_bueno se que siempre quise ayudar mas a sasuke por que pertenecía al clan de mi amigo obito por eso pero siempre los trate por igual"_ por poco y el peligris se mordía la lengua ya que eso no era la verdad ciertamente, siempre los había tratado diferentemente.

-Y bueno mi eterno rival-se acerco- como va el asunto de la apuesta-sonrío sabia que el peligris iba a perder.

-Ummm...- "_hay ya va a empezar_"-muy bien gai-le contesto despreocupadamente.

-Vaya entonces es cierto que tu y Sakura son novios- el jounin estaba sorprendido- veo que me vas a ganar

-Ummm...- kakashi se le quedo mirando- claro que si-suspiro "pero que acabo de decirle" suspiro "_no puedo continuar con esto no quiero hacerle daño creo que será mejor rendirme"_

-Vaya mi eterno rival-sonrío-entonces solo faltan 10 días para que esto se decida-suspiro-te recuerdo que el que pierda...-

-sasuke-Cuando estaba a punto de ser indiscreto el jounin el peligris se percato que había un metiche escuchando- que se te ofreced por aquí no estabas con naruto.

-Creo que es mejor que nos veamos después mi eterno rival-el jounin de las mallas verdes se retiro de ahí.

-Que tal kakashi sensei- el pelinegro volteo haberlo con su mirada desafiante- si estaba con el pero ya sabes como es así que me enfade de estar con el-contesto despreocupadamente

-Ummm...- "_maldición que habrá escuchado_" se preocupo al ver a su alumno- y se me imagino- "_habrá escuchado hay ese maldito de gai_" se tenso un poco al saber que tal ves su alumno podía ocupar cierta información en contra suyo bueno conociéndolo en contra de la pelirosa para hacerle mas daño.

-Creo que será que vaya a buscar a naruto-sonrío-no queremos que el novio le pase algo- kakashi se le quedo mirando acaso eso era alguna amenaza

-Ummm...- se rasco la cabeza- si es mejor que lo busques-sonrío "creo que ya me estoy imaginando cosas- asuma- se fue dejando al uchiha.

Sasuke solo se le quedo mirando- "de que apuesta estarán hablando" sabia que algo estaba sucediendo "_será mejor que me acerque cuidadosamente a gai sensei para averiguar_" pero sabia que tenia que tener mucho cuidado por el peligris.

Así pasaron las oras las chicas ya llevaban la quinta rinda de sake-vaya sakura si que te pareces a tsunade- la rubia la atacaba.

-Jaja-sakura solo río-si después de todo es mi maestra- sabia que la rubia siempre le había molestado que a sakura le había enseñado mas cosas que a ella.

-Oigan- ten ten interrumpió antes que se mataran- ¿por que no vino la hokague?

-No pudo venir a que iba a firmar unos documentos- hinata contesto "_jaja ay esa shizune no la dejo que viniera y todo por no apurarse"-_ y para disculparse mando toda esta cantidad de sake- las chicas voltearon haber las 20 cajas de sake que les quedaba por beber

-Vaya-suspiro- bueno chicas creo que seria un desperdicio así que me voy a seguir tomando- la rubia desapareció de ahí.

-No te preocupes hinata-sakura se acerco a s amiga-si no no la acabamos ten lo por seguro que tsnade va a venir por ella- conocía a su maestra no por nada había comprado tantas botellas de sake ella sabia que ella no tomaban tanto-ven vamos a divertirnos- la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a bailar.

Pasaron las horas las dos fiestas iban poniéndose cada ve mas interesantes por lado de los hombres los chicos habían contratado a una bailarina para que el novio la disfrutara antes de echarse la soga al cuellos así pensaban algunos jounin del matrimonio

-Vamos naruto baila con la chica no seas tan tímido-sasuke animaba a su amigo para que bailara.

-Pero- naruto era un inocente de primera- si hinata se molesta- los presentes se le quedaron mirando con una gota en la frente.

-Hay ella no se va a dar cuenta-sasuke lo empujo para que bailaran

-Vaya mi eterno rival si que u alumno es inocente- gai se acerco de nuevo a kakashi- que no les has enseñado nada acerca de esos temas-

-Umm...-dejo de leer su libro- yo ¿Por qué?- gai se le quedo mirando- ellos deben de aprender solos además creo que jiraya le enseño- conocía al sanin sabia que de seguro en varias ocasiones lo había llevado a esos lugares donde el frecuentaba

-Puede ser- sonrío gai-como a ti te enseño- kakashi casi por poco se atraganta

-Umm-sonrío- oye ese no es lee- señalo a donde estaba el mini clon- vaya veo que tu si le has enseñado bien- se burlaba al ver a su alumno semi desnudo con la bailarina.

-No puede ser lee- se fue al rescate de su mini clon- quien le dio de tomar-gritaba mientras rescataba a su alumno.

-Umm...- volteo haber a donde estaba el rubio y se acerco a el- que te sucede naruto- lo vio preocupado.

-Kakashi sensei-suspiro- creo que soy algo tonto- "_apoco te acabas de dar cuenta_" río kakashi en sus pensamientos-al decir que hinata se puede molestar- kakashi se le quedo mirando- yo se que no ve va haber ahorita ella se ha de estar divirtiendo pero…-agacho la mirada-siento que la estaría engañando por hacer esto-sonrío-pero que digo-suspiro-además no es la primera vez que estoy con alguien así- _"vaya entonces jiraya si le enseño"-_ cuando me fui con jiraya a entrenarme hacerme mas fuerte siempre acaba vamos en esos bares- río al recordar como el ero sanin terminaba-sabes el es muy buen sensei pero no es como tu kakashi sensei-naruto alzo la mirada- tu eres buen sensei lastima que haya pasado todo esto para separarnos eh irnos cada quien a entrenar con diferentes maestros- kakashi no podía creer que naruto le decía eso acaso le habían cambiado a su alumno-pero me alegro que otra ves estemos juntos como equipo así podemos aprovecharte para que nos enseñes como a sasuke lo hiciste en su tiempo que tonto fue por no aprovecharte-tomo su copa y brindo con el peligris-salud kakashi sensei-sonrío.

-¡Naruto!-se quedo sin palabras jamás pensó que su alumno le dijera eso- no pensé que pensabas así de mi-naruto volteo haberlo- se que cometí muchos errores y uno de esos fue abandonarlos para enfocarme mas con sasuke pero siempre a ti y a sakura los eh considerado que son muy fuertes-suspiro- se que algún día vas hacer un gran hokague –sonrío el rubio- así que échale muchas ganas-sonrío- además no eres tonto al pensar que engañas a hinata estando con esa mujer sabes por que- naruto se le quedo mirando- cuando amas a alguien se te hace my difícil estar con otras mujeres por eso naruto no eres capas de estar con otra mujer- los dos se quedaron mirando-anda si no te sientes a gusto ve por ella.

-Vaya kakashi sensei jamás pensé que usted me hablara acerca del amor así de fácil-sonrío-sabe me da mucho gusto que usted y sakura estén juntos-suspiro- yo se que usted la va a valorar como lo que es no como este idiota-señalo adonde estaba sasuke- cuídela mucho ella es muy frágil-le dio una palmada en la espalda-creo que si le voy hacer kakashi sensei me voy por hinata debería de hacer usted lo mismos-se tomo su bebida y se salio de ahí escondidamente

Kakashi se quedo callado no podía creer que su alumno le había dado un golpe bajo _"que es lo que estoy haciendo con sakura_" esa era la pregunta del millón _"no quiero hacerle daño_" empesga a tener remordimientos tenia que terminar con esto de una vez _"pero por que no quiero_" su mente su corazón le decían diferentes cosas-ummm...…-volteo haber quien le tomaba de la mano

-Hola guapo- la bailarina se le había acercado- como veo que el festejado se fue no quisieras estar conmigo-le guiño el ojo-no te preocupes no pienso cobrarte-se le acerco para susurrarle en el oído- se que eres el famoso kakashi me han hablado mucho de ti mis compañeras y veo que no se equivocaron al describirte por eso será gratis para ti.

-Umm...- se quedo sorprendido al ver que era popular entre las bailarinas jamás pensó que lo describían también- no creo poder estar contigo- l bailarina se le quedo mirando feo- eres my hermosa pero tengo novia.

-Que- se alejo de el- tiene de malo eso total ella no se va a dar cuenta- sonrío

-Umm...- no sabia por que rechazaba a tal mujer hermosa bueno si lo sabia algo le impedía y esa era su alumna-lo se pero tengo que ir por ella-se Alejo de ella- perdón pero ella me esta esperando-sonrío- ve aquí hay muchos que se que van a querer contigo-se despidió de ella y se fue de ahí.

-Que- la bailarina no podía creer el jounin genio la había rechazado-vaya- son decir nada mas se Alejo de ahí para seguir bailando con los invitados

-No pedo creerlo- el jounin de barba se quedo sorprendido al ver a su amigo rechazando a esa mujer- kakashi se ha enamorado de ella- le dio una calada a su cigarrillo- vaya puede que esa chiquilla lo haya atrapado-sonrío- ya era necesario- tomo su bebida y se fue de ahí ya se había aburrido así que decidió ir a buscar a su novia.

Kakashi iba caminando por las calles del bar no podía aceptar que en verdad se estaba enamorando de sakura- hay no ya estoy loco-sonrío- pero por que rechace a esa mujer- el siempre había estado con muchas mujeres que se le aventaban y no le importaba que estuviera con anko a eso no le importaba total nadie se iba a dar cuenta pero por que con sakura, le estaba pasando lo mismo que a naruto no podía estar con nadie mas- vaya después de todo creo que lo que le dije a naruto me quedo a mi también-sonrío- ve es temprano para irla a buscar pero es mejor por que si llevaron a una mujer es lo mas seguro que ellas también- los celos lo empezaban a carcomer al imaginarse a sakura con un bailarín-es mejor que la vaya a buscar pronto

Y efectivamente como kakashi se había imaginado las chicas habían contratado a un bailarín.

-Ey vamos hinata agasájate-la rubia medio ebria le dama ánimos a su amiga-no seas tonta que nunca vas a tener a otro hombre así

-Pero ino-la peliazul estaba como tomate- yo no quiero-cerraba los ojos.

-Vamos guapa- el bailarín le sonrío- no muerdo- se le acerco mas a ella.

-Ey amigo ya es justo que nos bailes también a nosotras-sakura salto al rescate de su amiga- no ami no me bailes a ella- jalo a la rubia para que el bailarín le bailara- anda ino agasájate

-Claro sakura yo si aprovecho- le dio un pequeño pellizco en un glúteo-eh vamos guapo puedes bailarme bien.

-Gracias sakura-suspiro hinata- es que debes de entenderme que no se me hace nada fácil, además a mi solo me gusta tocar a naruto- se sonrojo.

-Si lo se hinata- las dos rieron- ven quédate conmigo para no dejar que ese se te acerque.

-Si amiga-sonrío- pero no es justo que por mi culpa no puedas bailar con el

-A no te preocupes por eso-sonrío-además no me gusta-recordó al peligris semi desnudo- esta mejor kakashi de cuerpo y bueno de todo ese hombre no se compara con el- "_que acabo de decir"_

-¡Sakura!- hinata se sorprendió- ¡acaso tu ya lo has visto desnudo!-sakura se sonrojo

-Bueno este yo veras-no sabia que decirle-fue un accidente- hinata se le quedo mirando "un _accidente si aja_"- en verdad fue un accidente además no estaba todo desnudo-(inner: que hubiera dado para que lo estuviera_) "hay inner eres una pervertida"_ (inner: no chiquita somos unas pervertidas) reacciono sakura-estaba cubierto de abajo por una toalla- hinata no podía creerlo- mira ese no es naruto- por primera ve se alegraba de ver al tonto de su amigo-

-Naruto-hinata se sorprendió al ver a su novio- pero que hace el aquí.

-Hay amiga-sonrío- que no sabes por que- hinata se sonrojo- anda ven vamos

Naruto entro se dio cuenta que había un bailarín así que lo primero que busco fue a su novia si no era ella pero al percatarse que era ino la que bailaba con el se calmo-¡HINATA!- vio a su chica y se le acerco- ven vámonos- la tomo del brazo y la saco de ahí quería estar con ella-adiós sakura divierte-fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar la pelirosa.

-Hay ese naruto- le dio mucha risa ver a su amiga rescatada por su príncipe- bueno creo que será mejor que vaya por otra copa-se acerco a la barra- me puedes servir otra por favor- el cantinero sin decirle nada le sirvió.

Sakura estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien se acerco a ella-hola guapa-se sorprendió al ver al bailarín- por que tan aburrida.

-Yo aburrida para nada-sonrío- no estabas bailando con mi amiga- volteo al ver a su amiga-que raro.

-Ya esta algo tomada-sonrío- por eso me vine para acá-le guiño el ojo-no entiendo una mujer tan guapa este sola-se acerco al odio para susurrarle- puedo hacerte compañía-sakura se sonrojo

-Este no creo poder-se alejo n poco de el- lo que sucede es que- "no puedo además kakashi esta mejor que tu".

-Que sucede guapa no muerdo-le sonrío- por que no puede-se quiso acercar mas a ella pero algo le detuvo mas bien alguien.

-No puede – sakura se sorprendió al ver al peligris parado "_estoy ebria o que_"-por que ella tiene novio.

-¿Qué?-sonrío- y eso que el no se va a dar cuenta-suspiro- o no guapa.

-Este-sonrío- yo creo que si se va a dar cuenta-sonrío al ver la cara del bailarín-por que el es mi novio- se acerco a donde estaba el peligris.

-Mejor por que no te vas con otra-lo miro como su inusual visa de asesino- ella me tiene ami- la tomo de la mano.

-Vaya-suspiro el bailarín- que novio tan celoso-sonrío-no pensé que así fuera usted kakashi hatake- para el peligris no era raro que la gente lo conociera-adiós guapa ya veo por que no me hiciste caso es cierto lo que se rumora de u novio el es muy guapo-sonrío y se alejo de ahí

-¡Kakashi!-se sorprendió al ver lo que decía el bailarín-¿Qué haces aquí?- no podía creer que el jounin estuviera celoso y mas como la tomo de la mano lo único que le faltaba era marcarla como su territorio creo que si ya le Asia daño tener tanto perro a su cargo

-Umm…- salio de su estado de celos "_es cierto_ ¿_por que entre así" _si si lo sabia al ver a su novia con otro hombre se encelo- vengo por ti-la tomo por la cintura-además no me gusta la idea que estés aquí mientras esta ese-seño a donde se encontraba el bailarín.

-Vaya kakashi-no podía creerlo el peligris celoso _"vaya en verdad me gusta ver lo así_" jamás nadie la había celado –ven vamos- los dos salieron de ahí.

-Adonde quieres que vallamos- tenia que preguntarle- o quieres que te lleve a t casa

-A mi casa no a n es muy temprano-sonrío- a donde quieras llevarme esta bien.

-Umm...-se le quedo mirando-si quieres podemos ir a mi casa-sonrío- creo que tengo na botella de sake podemos seguirle.

-Bueno-sonrío y lo tomo de la mano-me párese buena la idea vamos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento del jounin-toma asiento en lo que voy a buscar el sake-sakura lo detuvo-que sucede

-Déjalo así creo que para mi ya es suficiente-se sentía un poco mareada-pero si tu quieres por mi no hay problema

-Por mi esta bien además no tomo mucho-se rasco la cabeza- estas bien- se preocupo un poco.

-Si no te preocupes-sonrío-ven siéntate a mi lado-sin suplicarle al jounin se acerco- kakashi me gusto verte así-le dio mucha risa-sabes nadie me había celado nunca

-Umm...- se le quedo mirando- bueno pues es normal después de todo soy tu novio- se acerco para darle un beso en la frente- tienes frío verdad

-Si un poco- le dio pena- pero se me va a quitar.

-Espera- se levanto del sillón- adonde los puse- busco unos cerillos para prender la pequeña chimenea que tenia-espero que no se tarde en prender- después de 5 minutos prendió-listo- se sentó de nuevo-ven- la acerco para abrasarla-así se te va a quitar el frío.

-Me gusta- para sakura era algo romántico estar así con el pero lo único que faltaba era algo de acción (inner: vamos sakura bésalo anda)_ "no inventes inner como crees"_ (inner: anda no lo piense ve lo romántico además es tu novio)_"tienes razón es mi novio"_-kakashi- se volteo para bajarle la mascara-perdón- se arrepintió al hacerle caso a su inner.

-No me pidas perdón-sonrío-pedes hacerlo- le agrado la idea que ella le bajara la mascara después de todo ya lo había visto y besado.

Sin perder el tiempo Sakura bajo esa molesta mascara, se levanto para sentarse enzima de sus piernas así podía besarlo mejor y efectivamente el beso era perfecto así.

Aquel beso inocente se convirtió en uno apasionado pareciera como si los dos necesitaran mas que solo besos, kakashi se alejo de sus labios para pasar al cuello-kakashi-susurro sakura le encano la idea que la besara así pero que era lo que sentía en su cuerpo.

Kakashi seguía besándole el cuellos le daba pequeñas mordidas, Sakura solo suspiraba y se dejaba guiar por el, fue acercándose la mas a el sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de sakura lentamente, cuando estaba a punto de rosar uno de sus senos bajo la mano- sigue- tomo su mano y la coloco para darle permiso quería que la siguiera explorando y como todo caballero empezó poco a poco hasta que ya no pudo resistir la tentación de probarlas.

Desamarro el vestido de sakura para darse paso y probarlas, estando a su vista acerco sus labios para saborearla, poco a poco esos besos se suplantaron con pequeñas lamidas de parte de el, sakura le agrado la sensación pero quería mas de el quería experimentar mas cosas con el-kakashi-suspiraba y se agarraba del cuello del peligris la recostó en el sillón para besarla mejor, Fue bajando su mano hasta el muslo para así darse camino eh ir bajando hasta la parte mas intima de ella la cual rozo un poco-¡aaah!-al sentir su mano en la zona mas intima, Sakura gimió un poco, en ese momento era una sensación algo extraña pero agradable- perdón- se apeno un poco

-Sakura- se separo un poco de ella al darse cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo no quería continuar-párame no quiero hacerte daño- de nuevo su conciencia aparecía sabia que ella era virgen así que no quería quitárselo si en verdad no la amaba o si _"no puedo creer que quiera hacerla mía"_ de nuevo esa sensación en su corazón le decía que en verdad la amaba

-No pares- se reincorporo un poco- quiero seguir- "_pero que estoy diciendo_" no sabia por que se sentía tan bien con el al grado dejarlo que pasara mas que unas simples besos-kakashi quiero que tu seas el único hombre en mi vida-sonrío-

-Pero sakura- no estaba seguro de seguir adelante- es mejor que lo hagas con la persona que amas no conmigo- no podía que por una simple calentura por parte de los dos ella perdiera lo mas valioso.

-Y quien dijo que no te amo- se sonrojo al decir eso "_que digo_" (inner: vaya sakura lo admites después de mucho tiempo) "_que como que lo admito que no ves que estoy algo tomad_a" (inner: hay sakura en verdad te conozco que no me engañas tu siempre has sentido algo por el y no me digas que no ve siempre te le has quedado viendo con ojos de borrega a medio morir, inclusive te daba celos al verlo con anko) _"bueno es que yo este bueno inner creo que tienes razón en verdad siempre me eh atraído hacia el desde hace mucho tiempo creo que por eso acepte la propuesta de ino"_(inner:ya ves ya lo sabia el por que no aceptaste)

-Sakura-kakashi la interrumpió en sus pensamientos- en verdad me amas- no podía creer que su alumna lo amaba pero el en verdad la amaba_ "no puedo amarla o si_" empezó a recordar en el tiempo donde estaba con sasuke, el siempre cuando los veía juntos sentía celos al verlos y siempre se decía así mismo que el mocoso de su alumno no la merecía si no otro _"que tonto eh sido siempre me eh sentido atraído por ella_" suspiro "_por eso acepte la propuesta de gai para acercarme a ella a un quesea de esa manera_" se río al darse cuenta que todo lo de la apuesta había sido n simple pretexto _"en verdad siempre la ame_"- yo te amo por eso no quiero hacerte daño-ahora estaba mas que claro por eso se le hizo fácil aconsejarle eso a naruto por que el igual se sintió tonto al no aceptar a la bailarina

-No me vas hacer ningún daño-lo interrumpió-yo quiero estar contigo- sin dejar que arruinara el momento lo beso de nuevo.

Kakashi ya no tubo mas oportunidad para rechazarla la siguió besando de nuevo-donde me quede así ya recuerdo- la beso para seguir bajando hasta uno de sus senos, como si fuese un pequeño se apodero de nuevo para besarlo y morderlo delicadamente mientras el otro era masajeado con su mano, como si ya fuese suficiente siguió lamiendo el pezón para así bajar la mano y quitarle la tanga que le estorbaba.

Sakura cerro los ojos para sentir esa sensación tan agradable en su cuerpo-¡aah!-suspiraba al sentir la mano de kakashi acariciar su muslo, como si el camino estuviese marcado fue directo al clítoris para palparlo un poco-ummm...- sakura contuvo un gemido

Para kakashi verla agitada era excitante pero tenia que ir poco a poco con ella quería que experimentara muchas mas.

Así que como todo un experto que era bajo hasta la parte más íntima pero esta vez con su lengua recorrió toda la parte intima de sakura hasta llegar al orificio que ya se encontraba húmedo. Kakashi observo un poco para ver como iba reaccionando.

-Kakashi-sakura arqueaba su espalada- -¡aah!- se cubrió la boca

-Umm veo que te gusta- le dio risa al verla sonrojada-

-Claro que si tonto-le dio un golpe en la cabeza- pero no crees que tienes mucha ropa-le sonrío picadamente

-Ummm... si es lo que veo-sonrío-puedes arreglar ese problema-sonrío picadamente

Para mi no es ningún problema- se levanto para desabrocharle el chaleco, se acerco a el y lo beso del cuello-ummm... me gusta eso-le desabrocho la camisa negra que traía se acerco al pecho de el y fue acariciándolo le gustaban esas marcar se veía sexy para ella, así que fue besándolas y así bajo hasta donde estaba el fastidioso pantalón

Espera-la detuvo- no te preocupes-vio la cara de sakura- creo que será mejor que continuáramos en mi recamara- el quería que fuera especial para ella así que se dio cuenta que no era un buen lugar el sillón-ven- la cargo directo a su habitación-ahora si puedes seguir-sakura sonrío y lo beso para seguir desnudándolo con algo de trabajo le quito el pantalón, rozo un poco su parte intima del peligris el cual suspiro Sakura sonrío y sin perder mas el tiempo le quito el boxer.

Al estar completamente desnudos los dos, la recostó en la cama con cuidado el se encimo en ella poco a poco para no lastimarla con su peso-creo que es mejor que yo continúe- suspiro-y la beso siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de sakura con su boca y unas cuantas carisias con sus manos, al notar que sakura estaba excitada empezó a penetrarla poco a poco no quería hacerle ningún daño-ka-ka-shi- sakura grito un poco en el momento de que era penetrada por kakashi sin querer le enterró las uñas en la espalda

-te lastime-la beso- por mas que no quería lo hice-suspiro-pero pasara pronto-le susurro en el odio y la volvió a besar para tranquilizarla así que se quedo inmóvil para que sakura se acostumbrara, ya estando mas relaja fue moviéndose poco a poco para que no le doliera pero por mas que quiso sakura seguía doliéndole un poco pero no tardo mucho en convertirse en placer-¡aah!kakashi- mientras iba aumentado las embestidas sakura gritaba su nombre y se aferraba con sus piernas en la cadera de kakashi

Sakura movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo permitiendo a kakashi entrar dentro de ella mas profundo y para que sus embestidas fueron mas rápidas hasta hacer que ella primero llegara el orgasmo-sakura-sonrío al ver logrado su objetivo así que sin poder mas se vino dentro de ella-te amo- le susurro en el odio antes de tumbarse a un lado de ella.

Sakura seguía agitada-ka-ka-shi-suspiraba al sentir esa sensación en su cuerpo jamás se había imaginado que tan placentero era el estar con la persona que quieres.

Kakashi salio de ella para recostarse a un lado de ella-ven-la tomo del la cintura para acercarla mas a el, estando ya juntos las tapo con las sabanas.

Sakura se volteo para verlo a la cara- Te amo-le susurro antes de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos

-yo también te amo-la abraso para así quedarse dormido pero antes de hacerlo se le vino en sus pensamientos aquella dichosa apuesta "creo que tendré que hablar con gai no quiero seguir con esa apuesta" tenia que retractarse antes que sakura lo supiera y lo odiara.


End file.
